Muv-Luv Alternative: Requiem
by Fateion
Summary: Lelouch Vi Britannia died and brought peace in his world. However, he soon found himself being reborn in different world, a world where humanity not only fight against each other but also against alien being known as BETA. In a world that walking into the path extinction and destruction, what kind of fate awaits him?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Code Geass and Muv-Luv Alternative.

**- Kyoto -** Place

**(Sometimes later)** Time Skip/flashback/date

* * *

Muv-Luv Alternative: Requiem

Chapter 1 : The End Is the Beginning Is the End

**1944**: The end of World War II. The Empire of Japan conditionally surrenders, immediately becoming part of the Cold War structure and entering an important alliance with the United States of America for post-war reconstruction. Rather than Japan, the atomic bombs are dropped on Berlin.

**1946**: The United States Armed Forces form a space branch.

**1950**: A boom in space exploration. Rapid advances in technology result in a joint project between the USA and the nations of Europe, allowing humankind to quickly send men to the Moon. Japan continues to strive to revive its national power, even while under the watch of US troops stationed within as part of the post-war treaty.

**1955**: Development of a larger version of the Manned Mobile Unit (MMU) as a means for more efficient construction work is approved due to the delay of the "Icarus I" deep space exploration craft. The enlarged MMU is essentially a powered exoskeleton.

**1956**: US Space Station "Hope II" is built in orbit, used to facilitate construction of space borne assets.

**1957**: A multi-purpose knife tool is made for the MMU, presumably to facilitate large-scale material cutting during construction.

**1958**: The Viking 1 spacecraft, after reaching Mars and transmitting images of a hitherto unknown life form, loses contact with Earth. This would later be recorded as the first BETA encounter.

**1959**: The discovery sends waves across the scientific community. The United Nations begins a plan to facilities cross-species communication

**1961**: The large unmanned Spacecraft "Icarus I" is launched from Earth orbit. Other than scientific data collection, it's largest designated task is finding a planet suitable for human habitation. Communication with Icarus I would be lost.

**1967**: BETA arrives on the Moon. The first encounter is with a geological exploration team, which the home base soon losses contact with. They are never heard from again, and the events of what would later be recorded as the Lunar War begins.

**1968**: Alternative II, the plan to capture BETA specimens for study, is executed. The plan is widely considered a failure because of its low returns. Russia begins plans for the execution of Alternative III.

**1970**: The first mechanized infantry is deployed on the Moon to fight the BETA.

**1972**: Reorganization of NATO forces and the realization that a war with aliens was rapidly becoming a reality causes the European nations to form the European Union.

**1973**, April 19th: Objective 1, the Kashgar Hive, lands on Earth. A retreat order for all stations on the Moon is soon issued.

Initial fighting against the BETA sees the Soviet and Chinese armies evenly matched against the BETA until the Laser-class appear which turn the battles into slaughters as the human armies are denied the important advantage of aerial power. The usage of tactical nuclear warheads to deny the BETA their advance across the land is of limited use.

**1974**, July 6th: A second BETA Hive unit lands in Canada, and was destroyed by the USA through copious use of nuclear warheads. This has the side effect of wiping out large parts of Canada.

**1974**: The F-4 Phantom is rolled out.

**1975**: Beginning of the HI-MAERF Project and the establishment of Spaceward Hardware's for All-Round Defensive Ordnances and Warheads at Lagrange 1, called SHADOW for short. This essentially Alternative-verse Star Wars and keeps any Hive Landing units out by intercepting them en-route to Earth.

**1978**: Operation Palaiologos is launched. The Volk Regiment enters the Minsk Hive, but is soundly routed. Operation Palaiologos fails when the BETA engage in a massive counterattack.

**1979**: The Moorcock-Lechte Engine is developed. Poland falls to the BETA assault.

**1981**: Construction of Hive 08, the Rovaniemi Hive, begins in Finland.

**1987**: The HI-MAERF Project is discontinued.

**1991**: G Bombs are developed.

**1995**: Alternative IV is enacted.

**1996**: Alternative V, a backup plan for Alternative IV, is investigated.

**1996**: Project PROMINENCE is established.

**1997**: Europe and United States receive signal from probe Icarus I. A terrestrial type planet of AA inhabitability is found in the Barnard Star System. Evacuation to an extra solar planet is added to the proposal for Alternative V, which is established on a preliminary basis.

**1998**: Now

* * *

**(30 July 1998)**

**-Japan Empire Capital- **

**-Kyoto-**

Lelouch silently watched the empty city of Kyoto from behind the window of the helicopter he was in now. It was a strange view for him to see a city as big as this empty. However, it something he expected because this place would be a battle field soon enough.

He closed his eyes, comparing the Kyoto he saw and other Kyoto from his memories. It had been a few years since he was born or perhaps, reincarnated to this world. Honestly, he still had a hard time to believe it.

At that time, after he died on Nunnaly side, he expected to embrace the void of death. However, to his surprise, he awoke and found himself as a baby. It was quite a surprise for him at that time. He expected that he was somehow being reborn or thrown back to the day he was born. Still, that was not the case. After he was old enough, he found out he was not in his world but in different one.

In this world, Britannia did not exist, well, nothing in his world existed.

It was a peaceful world or so he thought, If BETA or 'Beings of the Extra Terrestrial origin which is Adversary of human race' did not exist. It also the reason Kyoto was empty like now. The BETA was going to attack this city after all.

He remembered when he learned about BETA and to say he was shocked was an understatement.

It seemed to be far stretched for him, as this was something that came out from science fiction movies but this was the truth.

Still, with a common enemy that humanity faced, he thought this world was a better place. After all, it somehow similar with what happened to him, Zero Requiem. The plan to made him as the world, no, humanity enemy to brought them together and opened the path to peace. However, to his disappointed, that was not the case as the world was still fighting each other even there was one common enemy. In some ways, this world more twisted than his own world.

Even so, he did not expect himself to born in Japan or much less a samurai family house.

He was born in Makabe family.

An old noble samurai family held a high rank status among other samurai family.

Every generation of Makabe man or women had served the Japanese Shogunate as a high rank officer in the army or royal guard, protecting the Shogunate and Shogun. The Makabe family was also famous to produce a talented person if the achievements they achieved were any indication, which could be trace to Japan ancient days. They were also one of Shogun trusted samurai family, which made them had a significant pull in politic even if they were not one of the five regent houses. In addition, he was the son of the head Makabe family, making him the heir of Makabe. It somewhat similar with what he was previously.

He did not know what to think about this at all.

This was perhaps a fate or karma.

Still, he accepted this because it was quite interesting to use his status as heir of Makabe. Sometimes he wondered, it this what would happened if he did not renounced his right as the prince in his previous life. Even so, that was not the only thing he was gratefully for as by some twist of fate. He still had his name, Lelouch though with different family name. After all, it would be weird if they called him with other name.

The truth was, his 'father' wanted to name him as Makabe Seijyurou but changed his mind. The reason was his dead 'mother' last will. She died after she gave birth to him because internal bleeding. He did not know her well but based what his 'father' told him, she was a foreign that came from England. She might one of his ancestor or family in this world because he had the same look from his previous life.

"Major, we almost arrive" The pilot announced.

"Good work" Lelouch said simply, not bothering to open his eyes.

This was also another thing. He has joined military, Imperial Army or to be more specific the Imperial guard. The reason why he was here and not ran away like other.

It was to be expected, after all, he was born in family who served military for generation.

Still, he should hold back a little. After all, because of his mind and experienced, he graduated a lot faster and attained the rank of major despite his young age, making him hailed as prodigy. Something that irked him a lot, as his 'family' had a high expectation for him to bring the Makabe family into another high. It was not like he could not handle the pressure but it annoyed him. Still, in this new world, he was not like his former self who was weak in psychical activity. He was quite strong and might be on Suzaku level.

Still….

Lelouch sighed tiredly.

This world was dying, walking to the path extinction.

He wondered, not for the first time, why he was here, but for now, he pushed it aside as he had a battle to fight.

After all, this was the only thing he could do now.

Fighting and survive in this ugly yet beautiful world.

**(31 July 1998)**

**-Kyoto Arashiyama Temporary Supply Base-**

Lelouch walked through the base corridor as the soldiers saluted him when they saw him. He noticed many of the soldiers surprised to see him here. It was something he expected as with the blue royal guard uniform he wore, he stood up like a sore thumb here. After all, they were not expecting a royal guard would come to here, a mere temporary supply base since the royal guards usually stationed in the front line. The commander of this base also surprised when he met him before.

"Major"

Someone called him, making him stopped and turned his head to the source. He saw a woman short brown hair who wore a red jacket saluted at him.

"At ease…" Lelouch trailed off, waiting the woman to introduce herself.

"Captain Kouki Aki" She introduced herself.

"Major Makabe Lelouch" Lelouch introduced himself, making Kouki widened her eyes in surprise.

"You seem surprised," Lelouch stated simply while inwardly annoyed, because that was the common reaction from who met him.

"I`m sorry, Major. I heard that someone from royal guard is stationed here but I did not expect it is you," Kouki explained. It was the truth; she heard a major from royal guard came here and honestly, she was shocked because that fact. However, to knew that it was one of Makabe family people and it was Lelouch, the one hailed as the best of the best in his generation. It was an understatement to say she was in shock. After all, she had heard all the achievement that Lelouch got despite his age. Still, this made her wondered if this base was important for someone like him to be here, "But if I could ask. Why someone like you is here?"

Lelouch sighed tiredly because it was the same question base commander gave to him.

"It's classified" Lelouch said simply as that was what the higher up said to him and something about a plan to counter attack. He did not believe it at all. He knew the true reason was that some of them were afraid of him, afraid for how fast he was climbing to the rank or jealous. Therefore, they stationed him here so he could not make a significant achievement. It was pathetic but it was an order and he must follow it, which annoyed him to no end. However, he must endure this, as it would not do him any good to disobey it. This also reminded him how pathetic people in this world really were. They should joined hands together to fight BETA but no, they rather to fight with each other for pathetic reason.

"I see" Kouki said, there was nothing he could do after all if it classified.

"By the way Major, I`m in my way to greet the rookies" Kouki said, "Will you come with me?"

"You go first Captain" Lelouch said, "I must change to my suit first"

"I understood" Kouki said, saluting at Lelouch before turned her back and walked away.

Lelouch sighed again, as Kouki made him remember that he had to babysit the rookies.

**(Skip)**

**-Hangar-**

After a harsh briefing with Captain Kouki, the rookies were waiting in the hangar for further order. However, a group of five rookies, Takamura Yui, Iwami Aki, Noto Izumi, Kai Shimako, and Yamashiro Kazusa decided to look around the hangar, killing some times.

"I think we should return" Noto Izumi said to her friends, "Captain will be angry if we wondering around like this"

Iwami Aki laughed, "It's okay, nothing to worry" She said cheerfully as she ran before her friends.

Takamura Yui, Kai Shimako, and Yamashiro Kazusa sighed tiredly.

"Well, at least someone is in good mood" Shimako said to her friends. Honestly, her friend had a nerve of steel.

Yui just smiled.

"Hey! Come here!" Aki suddenly yelled to them while pointing excitedly at something they could not see from where they were.

"What is it Aki?" Yui asked, approaching Aki and then she saw what Aki pointed. It was a purple TSF or 'Tactical Surface Fighter', which used to fight against BETA. However, the TSF they saw were something they never saw before. It looked like Type-82/F-4J Kai Zuikaku but it was a lot slimmer and sharper.

"What you guys think of this?" Aki asked and then looked at Yui, "Do you know it Yui?"

"Takemikazuchi" Yui said, admiring the TSF. She wondered why there was one here as it should been….

"What the five of you doing here?" A very familiar voice suddenly asked them.

They turned their head and saw the face of an angry Captain Kouki.

Moving in instinct, they saluted and yelled, "We are sorry captain!"

Kouki just sighed while rubbed her forehead, "This area is off limit you know"

"Sorry captain, we don't know," They said at the same time, praying she would not punish them, "We are truly sorry"

Another sigh escaped from Kouki mouth, "You five, re-"

"It's okay captain" A smooth male voice stopped her. She immediately turned and saw Lelouch approached them with an amused expression. He wore a blue jacket, hiding the blue fortified suit under it.

Takamura Yui, Iwami Aki, Noto Izumi, Kai Shimako, and Yamashiro Kazusa blushed a little as they looked at the man who approaching them. The man was quite handsome after all, but when they noticed the color of the suit, their eyes widened in surprise. After all, the man looked at the same age as them and not only he ranked higher than they did, the blue color told them the man status and rank. After all, in imperial royal guard the color of their suits not only showed their rank but also told them their status.

"Major" Kouki saluted immediately which the other five immediately followed, as they knew the man rank.

"At ease" Lelouch said at Kouki before averted his eyes at the five girl, one wore yellow suit while other white. It seemed one of the rookies was coming from a high rank samurai family, "They must be the rookies"

"Yes Major" Kouki answered while brought her hand down, which the five followed.

Lelouch studied the five for a minute then pointed the one with glasses, "You five, introduce yourself, from you"

The sudden order surprised Izumi, making her stuttered, "N-No-Noto I-Izumi, Sir!" Izumi saluted and put her hand down. The others also copied her move.

" Iwami Aki, Sir!"

"Kai Shimako, Sir!"

"Yamashiro Kazusa, Sir!"

"Takamura Yui, Sir!"

Lelouch raised his eyebrow, recognizing two names, Yamashiro and Takamura. Both of them were from samurai family, though Takamura ranked higher than Yamashiro. Still, it could be someone that had the same family name. He raised his hand and pointed at Yamashiro and Takamura in sequence, "You two, are you from Yamashiro and Takamura samurai family?"

"Yes, sir!" The two of them said at the same time.

"Then you must be Iwaya Eiji niece, Yui" Lelouch said, starring Yui, "I have heard about you from him"

That surprised Yui, as it seemed the man before her knew her uncle. However, considering the man status that was not weird at all. Still, she was blushing a bit as she hoped that her uncle did not say anything weird about her.

"And you" Lelouch said, averting his eyes to Kazusa, "I have heard about your family reputation"

Kazusa felt a sudden rush of pride rose inside of her. Her family was a low ranked samurai family but they produced skilled TSF pilot or Eishi. Still, even with that, her family was still a low ranked one. Therefore, many of the higher samurai family looked down at them and deemed them as a no important family. However, to knew there was someone from a high ranked samurai family like the man before him because the color the man wore knew her family. She could not help but to felt proud and this reinforced her dream to raise her family rank. She swore to proof herself to this man.

"I expect more from the two of you, Takamura, Yamashiro," Lelouch said simply before Kouki coughed, trying to remind him of something.

"Well then let me introduce myself," Lelouch said , "I`m Major Makabe Lelouch from imperial royal guard and will be your commanding officer for this mission with Captain Kouki as my second in command"

Silent.

The five of them widened their eyes in shock. They knew the man was a royal guard but they never expected him as their commanding officer.

However, that was not the same case with Takamura Yui and Yamashiro Kazusa. They had heard about Makabe family so they knew what was Makabe family exactly was. It also made sense why Lelouch wore a blue suit. After all, the blue suits were for five regent houses or a family who had close ties with Shogun. In addition, they had heard about Lelouch reputation from their family.

"I-It is an honor to serve under you, Sir!" Yui and Kazusa said at the same time, making the other three looked at them with confusion.

Lelouch sighed, already feeling tired, "At ease you two"

"Yes Sir!" The two saluted again.

Lelouch sighed again. This would be a long day.

**(Skip)**

"Wow, I never think someone like him is our leader" Aki said with a shocked expression which mirrored by Izumi and Shimako after they heard Yui explanation. "With this we can relax!"

Yui just smiled uncomfortably before turned her attention to Lelouch TSF. After a brief briefing with Lelouch, they decided to stay here while Kazusa followed Lelouch. It seemed Lelouch was Kazusa idol or something but she could not be sure.

"Still, what do you think Yui?" Aki asked, snapping Yui.

"What do you mean?" Yui asked her friend in confusion.

"About this" Aki pointed the TSF.

Yui stared the purple TSF, a prototype TSF of Type-00 Takemikazuchi. It made her had a complex feeling as this TSF might replace Type-82/F-4J Kai Zuikaku that her father helps to develop. However, this was to be expected after all they needed all the advantage they could have against BETA. Still, she could not help to respected Lelouch more than before. She only had heard what the man had did but to think his skill regarded so high that the Shogun appointed him to test one of the two prototypes….

"Yui? Are you alright?" Shimako asked worriedly as she saw Yui eyes became lost while looked at TSF.

However, before Yui could answer, she saw Kazusa approached them while running.

"Something happen Yamashiro?" Yui asked while stared Kazusa who looked worried.

"It's terrible, a BETA vanguard broken through to Takagamine" Kazusa told them as their breath hitched.

"Isn't it just next to us?" Aki asked in shock.

Kazusa just nodded solemnly.

It seemed their battles against BETA would happen sooner than they expected.

**(Skip)**

**-Outside-**

Lelouch stared the burning horizon impassively.

He knew this would happen, because the defense line in Takagamine was weak, well, not that weak but compared other place it was. Still, this happened because the higher up, no, they underestimated the BETA. Still, once again, this reminded him the arrogance of the people in higher position. After all, this would not happen if they put more man in Takagamine. Granted, this was the first time they ever fought against BETA hell, this battle was the first time where the imperial royal guard deployed in actual battle against BETA.

Still, this would a matter of time before the worst case he thought would happen.

He turned his attention from the burning horizon to the people who also watched it near him.

He saw the worried look on their face as they watched it.

He turned his head up to the night sky and sighed, another scenario appeared in his mind.

This base too lightly defended and there was no many-experienced Eishi in here, hell, the only experienced one was he and Kouki. However, only him who ever fought BETA before. He remembered the first time he fought against BETA in China. After a few weeks he graduated from academy, they send him in join force with UN and China army to fight BETA in there. It was not pretty at all. In addition, that was the first time he was so close with death since he came to this world.

Still, judging by the condition and situation, this base without a doubt would fall. It was a fact, no matter how heartless it sounded. They simply did not have the soldier to defend this base completely and there was some hole in their defense line that the BETA could take advantage. The point they would defense also a no good. True it was a good point because it lies directly in the path the BETA would go through to the base. However, it was a plain surrounded by mountains and hills. It was too open for his like because if laser class BETA took a position on the mountains and hills. The height they could go would significantly decrease and the laser class BETA could fire at them even if they were in the ground. In addition, while it was true that the BETA would go there before the base, there were other routes but longer and harder to go through but this was BETA who they talked and not human.

Worse, none guarded it.

This made Lelouch face grimaced.

The worst case that could happen was another BETA vanguard took those routes while they defended that point against other vanguard, making a sneak attack. The base would without doubt fall and it would make them trapped. However, that was not the worst, if the BETA that took down the base decided to turn back to destroy them. They would overwhelm and destroyed by BETA. Still, if that not happened, they could still retreat but it was quite a distance to another base. Lelouch knew that perhaps he was overthinking it but there still many things they did not knew about BETA and he did not want to take any chance.

He was quite sad that this people would die but this was something he could not help, as he most certain he did not want to die here, not before he still had something to do. If the worse came, he would order them to retreat. Still, if he did not know any better, he would think someone wanted him die here. Now, he thought about it that was not strange because….

"Why?"

A familiar voce alerted Lelouch, turning his head, he saw the rookies was here and it was Shimako if he was right, who said it.

"What about the defense line?" Shimako asked, looking at the burning horizon.

"It was beaten apart" Yui said simply, making Lelouch smirked, knowing that was an understatement.

"Look! There!" Aki suddenly yelled while pointed something.

Lelouch followed it and saw two TSF flying. He frowned as he noticed their high.

"They will die" He said coldly, making the rookies and other who heard him turned their head at him in shock. Some looked like they wanted to say something but not long after Lelouch said it, the two TSF exploded, courtesy laser class BETA.

Everyone looked between Lelouch and the exploded TSFs with shocked and horrified expression, but an alarm snapped their attention.

It was an alarm for battle.

The soldiers except the rookies immediately ran inside.

"A BETA vanguard is approaching 10 km to our west, condition red!" An announcement said.

Lelouch noticed that it was the point they should guard, why he was not surprise, he mused sarcastically.

"All pilots hurry and board your TSFs"

Another announcement and Lelouch realized none of the rookies ran inside. It seemed they were waiting for his order, well, that good to know but….

"What are you waiting for? Go!" Lelouch ordered, making the rookies ran inside.

He took another glance at the burning horizon for the last time before he too ran inside.

**(Skip)**

**-Hangar-**

"Situation" Lelouch said, moving his TSF, prototype TSF Type-00 Takemikazuchi to launching pad followed by other TSFs, Type-82/F-4J Kai Zuikaku. His TSF armed with one Type-74 PB Blade and three Type-87 Assault Cannon. The Type-74 PB Blade and one Type-87 Assault Cannon attached to the mount pylon, the secondary arm attachment for TSF for additional weapon or piece equipment while two Type-87 Assault Cannon was on his TSF hands.

Honestly, considering for what Takemikazuchi built for, this TSF was not for him. After all, he was more a long-range fighter than close range, still, he must adapt with what he had, whatever he like it or not if he wanted to survive.

"BETA vanguard is approaching, the number is roughly 220. Destroyer class at the head followed by grappler class with laser class at rear" Kouki said as a screen that showed her face appeared.

Lelouch took a deep breath before he opened the communication to the rookies.

"Listen well" Lelouch said, staring at the screen that showed the rookies face, "Before we go I want you all to do one thing"

Lelouch paused, studying the rookies face, their face showed their nervousness. This was their first battle after all.

"I want you all forget about the whole crap of 8 minutes of death"

Lelouch smirked a little after he saw their surprise. He did not understand why the academy still told the rookies that after survive the eight minutes of death they would be consider as true pilot, true Eishi. From his experienced, many rookies died because after the eight minutes of death passed they let their guard down. That was something he wanted to avoid if he could.

"Just focus staying alive," Lelouch said simply, placing his TSF in launching pad and activated his jump unit.

"That's all, Blast off!"

With that, his TSF took off.

**(Skip)**

**-Defense Point-**

"You want to change our tactic now major?" Captain Kouki asked while they were waiting for BETA in their defense point.

Lelouch sighed, while the tactic that Kouki came with was good, she forgot one single fact. It was a suicide to make the rookies face the BETA head on. It would be the best that they fight from long distance first before made them fight in close distance. Therefore, he came out with another plan. He, P-2 squad that Kouki led and P-3 squad that Yui led would charge at destroyer class but when the destroyer class came near, P-2 would go to the left and P-3 would go to the right, attacking destroyer class from both side and proceed to attack grapple class. Then P-4 that Kazusa led would provide backup from the distance while they search and destroy laser class.

"But major, even someone with your skill, you will be alone facing destroyer class head on" Kouki stated worriedly and 'it was a suicide' words was left unsaid.

Lelouch sighed, since the beginning; they did not have enough pilots to divide the squad equally without making each squad weak. Therefore, that why he would act alone because not only he had experienced against BETA, he had the skill and this Takemikazuchi to pull it. On the side note, taking the rookies would only hinder him.

"You don't have to worry captain" Lelouch said simply, "This Takemikazuchi is quite formidable"

"If you said so major," Kouki said in hesitation, "Do you copy, P-3, P-4?"

"Yes sir" was the answer from both Yui and Kazusa.

A sudden alert alerted them, The BETA was coming.

"Remember, just focus staying alive" Lelouch said simply as he saw a large number of destroyer class BETA on his screen. He wondered briefly, how many rookies that would survive this.

**(Skip)**

Lelouch plan was doing well.

The destroyer class was a formidable enemy if faced head on.

They had an extremely tough frontal armor with hardness on 15 on Mohs scale in front and ran speed out to 170 km/h with this they simply ram themselves to the enemy and nothing, even TSF would stand a chance against them. However, they had two fatal weakness, first, because their speed they could not turn quickly and secondly, their back side was surprisingly weak, making them easy to kill if a pilot out maneuver them.

That was exactly what happened. When the destroyer class came to them, P-2 and P-3 immediately went to left and right side, firing the BETA. While Lelouch used the jump unit to flew right above them and fired. The destroy class stood no chance as they slaughtered them. However, a sudden warning alerted him, it was the laser class but he was not high enough for laser class to hit him so it was not a problem. Still, he absent mindedly thought what would happen if they use Kouki plan, no doubt some rookies would die because they sometimes forget about the altitude limitation, making them an easy target for laser class.

"The destroyer class had been destroyed. P-2 and P-3 give support to P-4" Lelouch ordered as he saw the grappler class finally appeared.

So far, there was no-

He silently cursed when he saw one grappler class killed one of P-4 rookies but killed by other rookies from P-4 in distant.

"Don't let your guard down" Lelouch ordered as he fired his assault canon to another grappler class, killing it.

Unlike destroyer class, grappler class was quite nimble and mobile despite not particularly fast. The most dangerous thing about grappler class was their two extremely tough forearms, which the used to batter enemies to death. In addition, no matter how times Lelouch saw the head like appendage organ on grappler class, which was the sensory organ, he felt disgusting as it because who it looks.

"Damn" Lelouch cursed as he saw several red BETA came to him, tank class BETA. He immediately fired his assault canon to them. It seemed someone forgot mentioned the tank class. Well, tank class was the third smallest BETA, so they might overshadowed by other huge BETA, which made the intelligent missed them. Still, this BETA was quite a nightmare for TSFs. Even if tank beta classified as an anti-infantry unit, they were also an anti-TSF. The reason was that their physical strength, jumping abilities and their powerful jaw that could bite through even super carbon, which was TSFs armor made of.

"I did it," A sudden girl voice yelled from the communication line, "I did it Yui!"

Lelouch eyes widened as something similar had happened to him in the past.

"I survive the eight minutes of death! Now, I`m-"

"Fool!" Lelouch yelled, turning his TSF to saw a white TSF who stood behind the yellow one rammed by a surviving destroyer class into two parts before exploded.

"Aki!" Some rookies yelled from the communication line as they saw their friend death.

"Damn, this is the reason why I told to forget about it" Lelouch cursed again as another rookie died. However, he did not have any time to relax as another grappler class came to him.

He quickly used jump unit to make his TSF jumped back and fired the 120mm canon round while he was still on air, obliterating the grappler class and landed on the ground safely.

*Bip*

A warning alerted him, it seemed his right assault canon ammo had depleted. He made his TSF threw the useless assault canon and took the type-74 PB blade that attached to his TSF mount pylon.

He checked the assault canon on his left TSF hand and saw it was low in ammo. This made him frowned slightly as now he must to attack BETA in close range. The percentage he would die was increasing if he dropped his guard down just a second.

Still, at this time….

He could not help to feel truly alive.

Since, he was born in this world. He always felt slightly dull, just like when was living as Lelouch Lamperouge and the emperor sealed his memories. There was nothing for him to do after all, just living. It also the same, when he was in academy and entered the imperial guard rank. Everything was so dull and grey, nothing interesting happened, well, some interesting happened but that still not enough.

However, that changed when the higher ups assigned him to China in join mission with UN and China army and fought BETA for the first time.

The feeling putting his life in line and death that always loomed at the corner.

That kind of feeling made him felt alive.

Honestly, if he did not know better he had turned into a battle junkie. However, that was not far from the truth. After everything he had experienced, to live as a normal people was impossible to him. The time he lived his life as zero and demon emperor had truly changed him. Still, at that time he had some people and a purpose to restrain himself, which something he did not had now.

Nothing restrained him.

He was, in sense, free.

Therefore, why he still hesitated and restrained himself.

He had all the necessary things to do anything he wanted.

Status.

Power.

Skill.

Mind.

Connection.

In addition, his former world technology.

A dark smile appeared on his face.

Perhaps this was the time to stop hesitating and restraining himself.

The time has come to show this dying world what he capable off.

After all, he already destroyed and created one world.

Why don't he added another one

**(Skip)**

Yui gritted her teeth in frustration because her friend death and turned her TSF to the destroyer class and fired her assault canon, killing the BETA.

She cursed herself, as she should protect Aki better.

Another grappler class approached her, making her jumped back using the jump unit and fired at the BETA.

'There is no end of this' She thought silently in her mind.

This frustrated her to no end.

She turned her TSF to her friend, Shimako and saw a grappler class approached her from behind.

"SHIMAKO!" Yui yelled to her friend as the grappler class raised one of it forearm to strike Shimako TSF.

She could not fire her assault canon as it would hit Shimako TSF and she was too far from her.

Shimako was too late in noticing the grappler class and had no time to defend.

A dreadful feeling appeared in Yui heart as she thought she would lost another friends. However, suddenly a purple TSF came down from sky with blade pointed to the BETA on one hand and assault canon on other. The blade pierced the BETA and then followed by the fire from assault canon, killing it.

Yui released the breath that she did not know she had held.

The purple TSF immediately moved away and engaged another BETA.

"Don't let your guard down" calm collected voiced said from the communication line to all of them, "The fight is still not end"

Yui just nodded at that and resumed her fight with BETA.

Sometimes, she took a glance at purple TSF, which Lelouch piloted. She admitted that even if the Takemikazuchi was a prototype, it was surprisingly good. The way it easily killed BETA was the proof. If only there were more TSF like that perhaps, their fight against BETA would be much easier.

However, she also wondered if it was because the pilot skill. She knew right now that the news or rumors about Lelouch did not do a justice to him.

The way the man fought with such an ease was something else.

'Is this the strength of the true Eishi, the royal imperial guard?' She thought silently.

Still, something unnerved her greatly. It was the way he commanded them. It was as if he was moving them like a piece on the board and….

*Roar*

A scream from grappler class alerted her. She would think this later.

**(Skip)**

"Status" Lelouch said from his TSF drenched with BETA blood like other TSFs, looking at the carnage in front of him.

"We have eradicated all the BETA major but we lose two rookies" Kouki replied sadly at the loss of two while moved her TSF next to Lelouch.

"It cannot be helped but first congratulation is in order" Lelouch turned his TSF back and frowned as he saw one of the rookies that should stood guarding the parameter was busy stabbing a dead grappler class with blade. He checked who it was and found it was Noto Izumi.

"Noto" Lelouch said from the communication line but no respond though he heard a whisper voice 'die' from the line, "Pilot officer Noto!"

"Ah" A screen that showed Izumi face finally appeared and Lelouch narrowed his eyes, "Yes, Major"

"Nothing" Lelouch said simply but inside his mind a memories of a certain girl appeared. He made a mental note to make Izumi to go see a psychology for mental checkup as it clear to him that girl was mentally unstable.

"First of all, congratulation, the remaining of you did a good job for surviving your first battle" Lelouch stated simply without emotion, making them who sharp enough knew this was just formality. However, they were all too preoccupied with the heavy and sad atmosphere from the loss of their friends that finally struck them to realize this. In fact, they did not feel happy at all from the praise.

"Still, this did not mean everything has end in fact-"

*Bip*

*Bip*

"Major!" Kouki yelled as the radar showed there was another group of BETA coming.

"I know, contact the command base" Lelouch ordered simply while turned his TSF to the place where the BETA came. The screen showed a huge number of destroyer class approached them.

"Command base please respond" Kouki said over the communication line, "Command base"

Lelouch closed his eyes for a moment. He knew that the worst case already happened if the command base did not reply.

Arashiyama Temporary Supply Base had fallen against BETA.

Just like what he thought.

"That's enough Captain Kouki," Lelouch said, opening his eyes while leaned back on the pilot seat, "It's no use"

"But Major-"

"Arashiyama Temporary Supply Base had fallen" Lelouch stated simply as if he was talking about weather while turned his head up to, staring his cockpit ceiling. He silently thought what he should do now, but he already knew the answer. They must retreat but to where?

Several gasp came from the communication line.

Lelouch sighed inwardly, were they never thought that possibilities?

"Still-"

"Arashiyama Temporary Supply Base had fallen against BETA," Lelouch repeated emotionlessly while averted his glance from the ceiling to the several screens that showed Kouki and rookies face bewildered expression, amusing him, "It's just as simple as that"

Lelouch did not realize it but the corner of his mouth raised a little, making it looked like he was smirking. The light from the screen also made his eyes had a strange glint on it.

It made those who saw this shivered.

The rookies wondered if this was what it meant to be a true Eishi.

However, some had a different thought about it.

For Yui, this solidified her thought that the living had stopped counting the death and this world was walking into the path of extinction. She also wondered if the day she would have the same expression, as Lelouch would come. The cold expressionless expression that showed no care about the people who died. She gritted her teeth, for some reason could not accept that.

For Kazusa, this reinforced her goal to surpass Lelouch. He was her idol, goal and target. He had everything that she imagined from a perfect, true Eishi. He was perfect in her eyes. She would survive this battle and proof herself for her family, no, herself to him. She let out a small smirk at this.

For Shimako, the way Lelouch said that terrified her. She wondered why he could be so heartless about it. While it was true that the base had fallen, there must be another ways to said it. It looked like Lelouch did not care at all about it. She found her hands were trembling while gripped the controller hard. For now, she only wanted to survive this battle.

For Izumi, she became afraid. The base had fallen, then what should they do. There was no place for run. Still, at least she could get her revenge. She would kill all the BETA and avenged her friends and boyfriend.

Kouki gritted her teeth. She did not like the way Lelouch said it but this was the truth.

"For now we will retreat from here," Lelouch ordered, shocking them, "There is no point holding this place anymore"

"But they might be still fighting, we must hold our ground here to- "

"Captain Kouki, did you honestly believe the base can hold against BETA attack with their weak defense?" Lelouch asked, reminding her how weak the base was.

Kouki widened her eyes, something clicked in her mind, "You-"

"We will retreat to line 8" Lelouch ordered, cutting Kouki. He knew that Kouki would notice it after all.

"W-"

"We will talk later, our priority now is to retreat" Lelouch said simply, cutting Kouki again while activated his TSF jump unit which coon followed by other.

"This is not over" Kouki said over the communication, making Lelouch smirked.

'IF you survive' Lelouch thought darkly though it did not matter.

"No! I don't want to" Someone yelled suddenly.

It was Izumi.

"I will take have my revenge here!"

Lelouch sighed; he had no time for this as the BETA been approaching them.

"Pilot officer Noto this is a direct order! We will retreat with or without you, are we clear?" Lelouch ordered coldly.

It shocked them, especially Izumi but it did the job.

"Major!" Kouki yelled angrily but Lelouch glared her from the communication line.

"Do you want to endanger the whole squad Life because one person?" Lelouch said calmly, too calm which made Kouki and other unnerved by this. However, they knew Lelouch was right.

"All squad, follow my lead" Lelouch said, thrusting his TSF to flew which followed by other.

They flew straight away, crossing the field.

However, before they could retreat from the field, a warning alerted them.

"Laser class?" Lelouch muttered as he saw the warning, wondering how the BETA advanced so fast. Still, this meant-

"Don't worry" Kouki said, "Just st-"

A beam of light pierced her TSF, making fell to the ground and exploded.

"What!? How can they hit at this altitude?" One of the rookies yelled over the radio.

Lelouch sighed, as another his scenario came true, "The Laser class must be on the hill or something, which made their range increased"

"W-what should we do?" Another one asked in fright.

"The nearest cover is that ridge but ETA 120 second" Another one informed as another TSF was hit by Laser and exploded.

"Maintain course and set engine to maximum output! Stay Low to the ground!" Lelouch ordered over the communication line, "Fire anti-laser smoke in sequence from the remaining P-2 to P-4 squad!"

With that order, the P-2 squad fired their anti-laser smoke, which followed by P-3 and P-4.

However, even with the smoke, the laser class still fired it laser, which hit another TSF because of a lucky shot. They made some maneuver to avoid it but it was quite hard to do from the random laser attack. Still, that was not the end of it.

'Damn!' Lelouch cursed because the wind made the smoke went out faster than he thought.

"ETA 60 second" A voice said from the communication line.

Lelouch gritted his teeth, wondering if he, no, they would make it. Still, he could not help but to smile at this situation.

They made it just before the sound of gun from gunship alerted them.

Lelouch let out a sigh, so in the end all his scenario came true. Still, this made them could relax for a while.

"Status" Lelouch ordered, wondering whom still alive.

"Takamura Yui, present"

"Noto Izumi, present"

"Kai Shimako, present"

"Yamashiro Kazusa, present"

"So, only four" Lelouch said as he got their reply.

"Major" Yui said over the communication line.

"Yes, pilot officer Takamura" Lelouch replied.

"Just now, that-"

"Yes, it was a shoot from gunship" Lelouch said, confirming Yui thought.

"But why major?" Kazusa asked.

Lelouch closed his for a moment before opened it, "It seem the BETA advancing faster than we think before and to hold them, the battleship fired them"

"But that means…." Shimako trailed off as her eyes widened in shock which mirrored by her friends.

"Yes" Lelouch nodded, "Quite an irony isn't?"

There was nothing else to say after all, as they understood what Lelouch meant.

They destroyed the city the tried to protect.

**(Skip)**

**-Line 3-**

"Still no respond Takamura?" Lelouch asked as they guarded Yui who was trying to communicate with anyone. He did not felt comfortable as the place they were in because with the way the building surrounded them, it would jammed the sensor quite a bit and not to mention hid BETA from their view.

"Yes Major" Yui said sadly, "There is no respond"

Lelouch observed their surroundings. They were in defense line 3, trapped and isolated because the BETA advance. Still, the nearest base was….

"We will retreat to Kyoto station on line 8" Lelouch said, remembering the rally point that he had been told before.

"Kyoto station?" Yui repeated back, not knowing it.

"Yes, it was the rally point-"

*Bip*

*Bip*

"There is a reading form motion sensor!" Kazusa informed from the communication line.

"Be careful," Lelouch said, "Because we are in the city the sen-"

Immediately, a destroyer class rammed itself out of the building right beside Yui TSF, tackling it to the ground.

Lelouch immediately fired up his assault canon, killing the BETA and drenching Yui TSF with BETA blood.

"Are you alright Takamura?" Lelouch asked, but another warning alerted him. He turned his TSF and pointed the assault canon on reflex.

A Type-94 Shiranui Type 1-C approached them. It looked like it had through hell as BETA blood drenched the TSF and lost it right arm.

"Well, what I found here?" A communication line came from the Shiranui.

"You…." Lelouch trailed off as he recognized the face on the screen.

"Instructor" The rookies called the man.

"Call me captain here and what you all feel after survived the eight minutes of death?" The man asked jokingly, "And to think I will see you again"

"It's been a long time instructor" Lelouch said simply, after all, that man was the one made him went through that hell when he was in academy. Still, if not because the man, he would have not became what he was today.

"Huh, the last time I heard, you are a major" The man laughed a little, "So, I won't tell you to call me captain"

"Eh, you two knew each other?" Shimako asked, noticing the familiarities the two had.

"Yes, I was his instructor back at the academy" The man said before laughed, "You are quite lucky to have him as your leader"

Lelouch noticed a slight twitch when the man laughed. It made him frowned.

"Are you alright instructor?" Lelouch asked over.

"I`m fine but meeting you all here meant that you all going to Kyoto station?" The man asked but before Lelouch could respond, a warning appeared.

Lelouch looked straight at the front of him and saw a number of destroyer class BETA approached them from the distant.

"Well, it seem we must cut our reunion short" The man said, turning back to the BETA direction, "Go, I will cover you"

"Captain!" The rookies yelled, knowing it would be a suicide to face BETA with that TSF.

Lelouch tried to stop the man but suddenly a private channel opened up, coming from the man.

"Lelouch" The man said over the private channel as Lelouch closed the open one, "I have a request for you"

"You are injured," Lelouch stated simply, "badly"

"Huh, nothing escaped your attention" The man said simply before turned serious, "With my injury, I will no doubt die even if I reach the base but at least I can give you times by holding them here"

"I see" Lelouch said, knowing the man would no change his mind.

"So, please protect them, they are my precious student after all" The man said.

"I will do it instructor," Lelouch said, "Please relax"

"I know I can count on you" The man smiled before ended the communication.

Lelouch opened back the open communication line, "We are leaving"

The rookies immediately looked surprised at this.

"But Major! Captain-" Yui tried to protest.

"Listen to your commanding officer" The man said over the open channel.

"Captain…." Yui trailed off.

"I will guard your retreat," The man said with tone that showed he did not want them to disobeyed, "You all go!"

"We are going" Lelouch ordered, activating his jump unit which followed by other.

"Captain" Lelouch called one last time.

"Yes" The man replied.

"It's an honor to know you"

"Whatever, just go"

Lelouch did not wait anymore as he flew away, followed by other.

**(Skip)**

"Major" Yui asked after they were quite a distant from the captain, "Will he be okay?"

Lelouch knew that she was talking about that man.

For a moment, he thought to say yes but….

"No, he won't" Lelouch said simply, shocking them.

"Then we must return to help him" Shimako said, stopping her TSF before turned back, which other followed.

"Stop!" Lelouch ordered, stopping them.

"But…" Shimako trailed off, "Why major?"

"Do you want to make his sacrifice in vain?" Lelouch told her coldly but by seeing the looks on other from the communication line, he knew that it was not enough to stop them.

"Do you want to disrespect his last wish?" Lelouch asked, delivering the final blow.

Silent.

"Good, for now we must go to the rally point and perhaps if we fast enough we still can help him" Lelouch said, which made them relaxed a little. However, he knew that at time they arrived at the rally point it would be already too late. With that, they continued their way to Kyoto station.

"And don't let your guard down because-" Lelouch said but a fort class BETA suddenly appeared from the other side of building.

"EVADE!" Lelouch ordered immediately, making them scattered around, avoiding the fort class.

"Fort Class?" Kazusa said in disbelief.

"Why it's here?" Yui added.

"Is the base okay?" Shimako asked worriedly.

"How?" Izumi said in disbelief.

Lelouch sighed in relief because they could avoid the fort class without a scratch. Still, they barely avoided it, making Lelouch wondered what would happen if they not stooped for a moment before. No doubt, they would crash to the fort class BETA.

However, it too soon to relax as the fort class turned its attention to them.

"Anyone still had 120mm?" Lelouch asked, landing on the ground followed with other.

"Negative" Yui, Kazusa, Shimako, Izumi replied.

'This will be tough' Lelouch thought solemnly.

The fort class BETA was the biggest BETA existed and it would take a 120mm canon, artillery or battleship canon to take it down. Well, close combat weapons also could take it down but it would take times. However, it was also dangerous, as the fort class ten legs capable to stab through or bash TSF into pieces in one hit. Not to mention there was also the stinger, which could be launch as projectile to 50 meters with strong acid.

Now, not only they did not have 120mm or anything to take down the fort class quickly, the fatigue they felt from fighting the BETA before was taking toll to their body. Lelouch himself still could fight but it would be hard. Still, the same could not be said to the rookies, this was after all their first battle.

"Takamura, Noto, you two follow me, we will attack it in close range while Yamashiro and Kai provide cover fire," Lelouch ordered, readying his blade, "Do you all copy?"

"Yes Sir" Yui, Kazusa, Shimako, Izumi replied.

"Good" Lelouch said before activated the jump unit and made a dash followed by Yui and Izumi while Shimako and Kazusa fired their weapon though it would not do much damage, it was better than nothing at all.

The fort class readied itself as it positioned itself in front of the charging Lelouch, Yui and Izumi.

Lelouch expected the fort class to bash them with one of it legs, but instead that, the fort class launched the stinger. They tried to dodge it, Lelouch to the right with Yui to the left but, unfortunately, Izumi did not made it.

The stinger stabbed Izumi TSF, killing her instantly or so Lelouch hoped for, as he did not know how it felt like to die slowly by strong acid nor did he want to know.

"IZUMI!" Shimako yelled with Yui.

"Damn" Lelouch cursed and that was when he noticed the fort class swung the body part, which held the stringer from the right to the left side of him. He immediately knew what the fort class was doing.

"Evade!" Lelouch ordered quickly but because of the shock, they acted a little bit too late.

Because of the force of the swing, Izumi TSF came off from the stringer and headed straight to Shimako TSF. It hit Shimako TSF with a force that thrown her TSF back and hit the building behind her. Meanwhile, the tentacle hit Yui TSF, throwing her TSF to the building. It was only by luck that attack did not destroy Yui TSF. Still, fortunately, Kazusa was okay as she avoided Izumi TSF that the BETA thrown.

"Takamura, Kai, are you two okay?" Lelouch asked but got no respond at all.

It seemed both of them lost their conscious because the impact.

"Major, what should we do?" Kazusa asked in worry as the fort class just knocked out two TSFs and killed one in two attacks.

"We continue our attack, cover my back," Lelouch ordered, dashing to the fort class as it brought back it stringer to it place, trying to attach it back. He immediately fired his assault canon, trying to hinder it to do that.

"Roger" Kazusa replied, readying her support assault canon to shoot the fort class while watched Lelouch approached the fort class while he fired it.

Lelouch thrown his assault canon as it had no ammo anymore and he was close enough to strike the tentacles as the fort class still not finished attached it back. He grabbed the blade with two hands and put the strength to cut the tentacle that connected the stringer and fort class body. He did it in one swing and tried to attack again but stopped because the fort class stabbed one of it legs to him. However, a shoot from Kazusa disturbed the leg path, making Lelouch used the chance to slashed on of the fort class joints.

This continued for a while.

Lelouch would hit and run the fort class, while Kazusa made a distraction on hindered the fort class attack by shooting it. This made Lelouch to admit that Kazusa indeed a skilled pilot because she gave an excellent cover.

"This is it!" Lelouch yelled as he made one final slash, making the fort class fall to the ground dead. His studied the fort class for a moment, making sure it dead and there was no smaller BETA hid inside the fort class. After all, the fort class could carry several smaller BETAs, which waited inside for a chance to strike. That was the reason they must especially be careful around the dead fort class.

"Yamashiro, status" Lelouch contacted her through the communication line while moved his TSF to her.

"My ammo is depleted" Kazusa reported while thrown her support assault canon.

Lelouch nodded, they needed a resupply immediately.

"Yamashiro check Kai while I check Takamura," Lelouch ordered, approaching Yui TSF, "They might be injured"

"Roger"

Lelouch TSF stood before the fallen Yui TSF and then kneeled on the ground, studying the damage.

It was no good, Yui TSF already finished, and there nothing he could do. Still, he connected his TSF system to Yui TSF system, showing her condition. He let out a sigh of relief, as Yui was okay. She was unconscious with few fractured bones and a small fracture on the head.

"Takamura is okay" Lelouch said, "How about Kai?"

"She unconscious and had broken bones, her TSF also no good" Kazusa replied.

"How about Noto?" Lelouch asked but he already knew the answer.

"She did not make it" Kazusa said sadly but Lelouch noticed the way she said was more like she was sad because another soldier died rather a friend. Still, he could understand why she was like that.

"Can you extract her?" Lelouch asked as it would only hinder them if they took Shimako and Yui with their TSF.

"Yes"

"Good, do it carefully" Lelouch ordered while he was doing it to Yui TSF. He carefully took off the armor plate than protected the cockpit, showing the unconscious Yui. Gently, he took Yui out on his TSF hand. Well, he should do this by his own hands but it was too dangerous to walk out his TSF right now. He was in hostile area after all. After he was sure that, he did not grip her too tightly. He made his TSF stand and approached Kazusa who almost finished.

"Now-"

*Bip*

*Bip*

Lelouch frowned after saw what warning it was,

"Major!" Kazusa yelled in panic.

"I know"

The BETA was approaching them and the number….

Lelouch mind trying to make several scenario to survive, but in the end, the only scenario he had was the one he did not like.

"Pilot officer Yamashiro" Lelouch called while he moved his TSF hand that held Yui to Kazusa, "I want you to take Takamura and retreat from here"

"But Majo-"

"This is a direct order," Lelouch said harshly, he did not have time for this, "I will hold them here"

"Yes sir" Kazusa gritted her teeth, not happy. She opened her cockpit, taking Yui and Shimako inside, attaching them to the emergency attachment that used to bring additional passenger. After making sure they properly attached, she closed her cockpit.

"Are you ready?" Lelouch asked while he was keeping eye on the radar that showed the approaching red dots of BETA.

"Yes sir" Kazusa replied, preparing her TSF to go.

"Good, now go" Lelouch ordered as he saw Kazusa activated the jump unit, making her TSF floated.

"Good luck major," Kazusa said, saluting over the communication line, "and be careful"

Lelouch smirked confidently at Kazusa, "I`m not planning to die today"

With that, Kazusa took off.

Lelouch wondered briefly, why he was doing this. His life should be more important than they should.

'Ah, that's right' He thought, he knew exactly why he was doing this. This was because the whole thing about honor or samurai honor that his 'father' always talked. One of things that the man made sure he had it. It made him understood what Suzaku had gone through as he, now, like Suzaku, grew in Samurai family. Still, it did not mean it would affect him greatly.

He would survive, even if he must destroy this town and that what he was planning to.

Lelouch let out a dark smirk as he moved his TSF to the fallen one.

"Well, let make a good use of you"

With that, Lelouch took out the S-11 SD-System, the self-destruction system from the fallen TSF.

He knew one thing for sure after he finished his plan.

There would be no need to clean this place from ruin.

After all, with three of S-11 SD-System, this place would wipe out completely.

Hopefully, without him.

* * *

-Please Review-


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Code Geass and Muv-Luv Alternative.

**- Kyoto -** Place

**(Sometimes later)** Time Skip/flashback/date

* * *

Muv-Luv Alternative: Requiem

Chapter 2 : A chance of meeting

**(31 July 1998)**

The imperial city of Kyoto was burning.

The imperial army of Japan failed to protect the 1200 years old imperial capital against BETA.

Regardless of their fierce battle against BETA and sacrifice they made, in the end, they failed.

Still, for the imperial army, they did not have time to wallow in their failure.

The BETA still attacked them and with some of their comrades trapped behind enemies lines. They had no time to do that.

The same feeling that Tsukuyomi Maya, fraternal twins of Tsukuyomi Mana, first lieutenant of imperial royal guard and former personal servant or bodyguard of the Shogun felt as she flew her red Type-82/F-4J Kai Zuikaku TSF through the city, followed by her squad or what left from it.

She, like her twin Mana was from Tsukuyomi family, a family that served the shogun for each generation. However, because of a certain problem, she dismissed as Shogun personal servant or bodyguard, leaving Maya, her twins as the sole Tsukuyomi family members who still held that position. Right now, her family considered her as a disgrace to Tsukuyomi family name.

How she hated that.

She, who was once hail as the skilled one of the twins prodigy of Tsukuyomi family had fallen this far. Yes, it was the true, she more skilled than her twin, Mana was if only by the slightest. She did not hate the Shogun or Mana for this but sometimes, the whisper in her back from her family and other people was something too much for her to handle.

And it seemed it would do worst after what happened.

Not only the BETA forced her to abandon her post, she lost half of her squad.

She would never hear the end of it.

Still, it seemed her list of failure would only increase because if she did not arrive in time, she had another one to add.

Just after she and her squad resupplied at the defense line 8, Kyoto station, a retreat signal alerted them. It was from the squad, which stationed at Arashiyama temporary supply base. The pilot, Yamashiro Kazusa reported that Arashiyama had fallen and their squad had annihilated, leaving her, two critical injured pilot with her, and her commanding officer as the surviving members. However, because BETA attacks, her commanding officer stayed behind, holding the BETA for them to escape.

Maya would applaud for Yamashiro commanding officer bravery and self-sacrifice as it was suicide to hold BETA with only a blade for weapon as Yamashiro told them her commanding officer situation. It was until when she and other heard Yamashiro commanding officer name that the blood who heard the news froze.

Makabe Lelouch.

The one and only heir of Makabe family that regarded as a once in life time prodigy for his skill.

The one the Shogun entrusted with one of the two Type-00 Takemikazuchi prototypes.

It was grave news.

If he were just other person or another member of Makabe family, they would leave him behind because they knew that man was already dead. There was no need to spare a squad to rescue just one person.

However, because he was the heir of Makabe, and had the prototype the Shogun entrusted to him, they could not leave him like that. There also a rumor that said he was quite close to the Shogun, which actual true though none knew it exactly except Maya. She often met with him in her time as Shogun bodyguard and servant that made her knew how accurate the rumor was. Though the part that Lelouch and Shogun had special relationship was wrong or so she thought.

Their relationship was rather an odd one if she must say.

It just would do no good if Makabe family or the Shogun learns that they abandon him.

Not to mention there was an order that the prototype TSF took a higher priority for them to give backup. The reason was the prototype had a valuable value because if everything went well. It would become the standard TSF for imperial royal guard. In addition, the time and money it took to build one. Though Maya had suspicion that because Lelouch piloted one.

Still, they knew that this mission to save him was a failure from the start. Any sane person would not take this mission. Even if the reward was great, the risk was also great, too great than the reward, not to mention the political backslash.

It made her wondered why she took this mission.

'Oh, that's right' She thought grimly. The reason was her squad was the only squad that ready to go at notice, not to mention, she already a disgraced person. There were no other people perfect for this mission than her. Not to mention, she knew him and owed him for prevented her being removed from the imperial royal guard because the same certain problem that made her dismissed as Shogun personal servant and bodyguard.

She accepted this mission grimly. She could only hope that Lelouch could hold himself until she arrives.

But that was an empty hope.

At least, the only thing she could do was to retrieve Lelouch body with that prototype TSF.

It could lessen her failures but….

Though, if the BETA destroyed it completely….

*Boom!*

"Lieutenant!" One of her squad members yelled in frantic because a huge explosion form the last coordinates Lelouch in.

"I know-"

*Boom!*

*Boom!*

Two other explosions followed before Maya could reply.

"All squad, maximum output to jump unit!" Maya ordered while gritted her teeth.

She knew exactly from what that explosion came from.

The S-11 SD-System, the self-destruction system.

Usually, they only installed that thing if they undertake a hive, a BETA base. Generally used as suicide devices in case a pilot or their TSF is critically damaged in battle while still surrounded by BETA, as a means to a painless death, and to destroy as many BETA as possible. However, because of the current situation, they installed that in their TSFs. Still, they were under direct order not use it until an order comes. This, without a doubt, a direct disobeyed on that order.

Still, when she thought Lelouch situation, she did not blame him.

She only hoped that he did not die because that explosion or did something like a suicide to took all the BETA around him.

Pray.

That was the only thing she could do now because she did not dare to hope.

Hope was for the fool after all and in this time she lived, there was no such thing as hope.

The only thing that existed was despair.

**(Skip)**

Silent.

There were no words could describe what Maya and her squad saw as they arrived at the scene.

The buildings, house, road were no more, completely obliterated, leaving three huge smoking crater.

There were fires, a raging inferno that engulfed the surrounding buildings, anything, even the dead corpse of BETA.

Total annihilation was the only thing that crossed on Maya head.

She could not believe the S-11 SD-System capable of such destruction.

She sure Lelouch did something else to the S-11 SD-System to bring this destruction.

This was a scene from hell and what completed it was a lone TSF stood before that destruction.

The prototype of Type-00 Takemikazuchi TSF stood tall with it back to them, observing the destruction while held the broken PB blade on it hand. The frame drenched with the BETA blood and few burn marks, scratches covered it. Still, the amount of BETA blood that drenched the TSF was unreal as it completely repainted the once purple TSF into a dark red, closer to black.

It looked to Maya that the TSF just took a bath or shower in blood, BETA blood.

She watched silently as the TSF turned to her. The way it eyes part shone made a chill running through her spine. For a moment, she thought she saw a demon, no, Takemikazuchi, the deity name they used for the TSF, was here before them.

Takemikazuchi was born from the blood that stained the sword used by Izanagi to kill Kagutsuchi and with what she saw. She could not help to felt ironic but at the same time awed from how fitting it was. The reason they named it Takemikazuchi was that it showed that the TSF would be something like what Takemikazuchi was, a deity of military and wars. However, this took the cake, because to her, this was the true reason why that TSF named as Takemikazuchi, no, perhaps this was the time that the TSF known as Takemikazuchi truly born, born from the blood of BETA that it slayed with it blade.

"You…" An enraged voice cut the silent, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!"

The yell snapped them back.

"Calm yourself down pilot!" Maya ordered quickly, feeling this would turn out ugly.

"But lieutenant, he used the S-11 SD-System!" The pilot retorted back.

Maya knew that the man was angry not because Lelouch used the S-11 SD-System but because he used it her, in the middle of town.

"Yes lieutenant, this is a direct violation to our order!" Another voice added.

"I understand" Maya said, thinking something to defuse this situation, "But not is not the time"

Maya could hear several angry voices from her squad through the communication line. Still, they restrained themselves from doing something to Lelouch. Something that Maya grateful as her squad composed of veteran pilot and not the rookies because it was the later. She knew the situation would be bad.

"Major Makabe, this is Lieutenant Tsukuyomi Maya, do you read me?" Maya said, opening her communication line to Lelouch.

"This Major Makabe, I read you loud and clear," Lelouch said smoothly, "If you are here then pilot officer Yamashiro made it to defense line 8?"

"Yes, Major" Maya responded. She was quite unnerved at how calm Lelouch sounded.

"Still, it's a pleasant surprise to think you are the one that came to my rescue" Lelouch said in amusement.

'I wish I can say the same thing' Maya wanted to say that but restrained herself.

"We will escort you back to base and you will be questioned for what you did," Maya said in business like tone, "Do you copy Major?"

A dark twisted chuckle was the reply she got from Lelouch. It sent another chill to her and the rest of her squad.

"Of course Lieutenant"

"Of course"

Maya shivered as Lelouch replied gave a foreboding feeling.

She got a nagging feeling something that should never awaken had just awakened.

**(-)**

*Bip* *Bip*

Lelouch ignored the sounds that came from multiple warnings that his purple Type-82/F-4J Kai Zuikaku gave to him while a red light was flashing in the background.

His eyes glued to the screen that showed outside condition.

Afraid, if he took his eyes from it just for a second then….

*Roar*

He moved his TSF and attacked a grappler class with his PB Blade. The only weapon he had now as his Assault rifle ammo already depleted.

His hands were trembling and wet with sweat while he held his TSF controllers tightly.

In his previous life, he knew the horror of war and expected the same or less with the current condition of his new life but….

That was nothing compared what he saw now.

He felt like he was back again when he still ignorance about the horror of war.

No.

This was not a war.

This was carnage.

This was very different from what they told him about BETA in academy.

'This is BETA?' Lelouch thought as he gulped. He thought BETA was just some kind of monster that could easily defeat because they did not have brain to think but…

'If they monster with no brain. Why they could do this kind of thing?' Lelouch thought, horrified because the squad he in was near destroyer by BETA sudden attack.

'Sudden attack? More like a trap' Lelouch gritted his teeth. The way the BETA attacked them, the timing, and everything else. There was no doubt. The BETA was using strategy against them, human.

"ARRGHH!"

Another scream from his fellow soldier as a destroyer class killed him.

They needed to retreat.

However, they could not.

The BETA had cut off their retreat routes and with the laser class around…. They could not fly to escape.

At first, they seemed to have advantage as they advance through the plains. However, after they advanced quite far, suddenly a group of BETAs appeared behind them from the underground.

It made some of them panicked, which ended with some of them broke the formation, making them in disarray.

Many voiced their wonder why they could not detect the BETA but he knew why.

They could not detect BETA that hidden in underground if the BETA did not move.

This meant, the BETA was already here before they came and waited this chance. This was the reason why he thought the BETA was using strategy.

"MAKABE!"

Someone yelled, making Lelouch moved his TSF in reflex and avoided a grappler class attack.

Unfortunately, He could not avoid it completely. The grappler class attack hit his TSF right arm that held the PB Blade and destroyed it.

His TSF lost it balance and fell to the ground.

However, that was not the end of it as a destroyer class was running to him.

Lelouch could only stare the destroyer class as it approached him.

Everything was going in slow motion and….

*Roar*

**(10 August 1998)**

Lelouch woke up with cold sweat. His eyes opened wide, staring to the celling while he was panting.

His face showed confusion before he finally remembered where he was.

He closed his eyes and opened it again, looking up at the ceiling of his jail while lay down on the bed.

After he arrived at Kyoto station and came out from his TSF. Some royal guards immediately apprehended him and took him away.

'Well, at least they let the medic check me up and let me took a shower' Lelouch thought silently.

After that, they escorted him to the police headquarter they used as one of command post and put him in this jail. Still, because the current hectic situation, none had questioned him, making him wait and prolong his stay here, not he care though.

After all, he could rest in peace, well, not much of peace as he dreamed about what happened in China.

'It's been sometimes since I dreamed that dream' Lelouch chuckled dryly before he took a deep breath to calm his nerve.

Still, he wondered why it took them so long.

"Major"

Lelouch turned his head and saw one of the guards stood in front of his jail.

"Please come with me," The guard said as he unlocked the jail and opened it, "Someone want to meet you"

Lelouch stood up and followed up the guard.

They walked through a hall and Lelouch saw people were running around in haste. The situation must be much worse than he thought before. Still, the security was abnormally tight. He wondered what happened.

The guard then stopped in front of a door, opening the door, "Please enter Major"

Lelouch just nodded and entered the room. He raised his eyebrow as he saw who waited him inside.

"Well, well, what a pleasant surprise, Lieutenant Colonel Iwaya Eiji, Lieutenant Tsukuyomi Mana and…." Lelouch addressed the two occupants before averted his eyes to the last occupant.

He made a small bowing gesture as a smirk appeared on his face, "Your highness, Koubuin Yuuhi-sama"

With that, he locked his eyes with the powerful woman in Japan, the Shogun.

Koubuin Yuuhi.

**(Skip)**

Koubuin Yuuhi stared the man that sat before her calmly but inwardly, the man stares intimidated her.

Still, because she was the Shogun, the one that ruled the land of rising sun, so, she did not showed how much the man intimidated her. She had reputation to guard because it would not do to let other knew that the Shogun was being intimidate by one man. It would let others faith on her faltered and could spark rebellion. Something she wished to avoid in time like this. After all, with BETA threat loomed in the horizon, they must stood together to faced it, not divided.

However, it was always like this, since the first time they met and every time she met him.

Makabe Lelouch.

She still remembered the day the head Makabe family came to her and her father the late Shogun to introduce his son. Also, to satisfied her father curiosity to the one that rumored as prodigy that appeared once in life time. She and her father thought Lelouch would be just another prodigy and the rumor just an exaggerated one.

However, they were wrong.

Lelouch gave her and her father an everlasting impression that both of them could not forgot.

Lelouch was really unlike all the man she ever met.

The way Lelouch carried himself in front of the Shogun was something they never saw before. He was respectful but at the same time, he carried himself as an equal to the Shogun. Lelouch father did not notice this but she and her father did.

After that meeting, her father told her one thing.

"Do not let your guard down in front of him"

At first, she did not understand why her father said it. She asked why and her father looked troubled to answer it before he answered her question.

"In my time as Shogun, I never saw such eyes in someone that young"

She proceeded asked what kind of eyes that her father meant though she had an idea what her father was talking. However, she wanted to hear his father opinion.

"An old eyes that showed intelligent and experience with a cunning and calculative mind beyond his ages"

Her father answered but he was not finished.

"And at the same time, hidden deep in it, there is a restrained darkness and madness, no, perhaps, yes, chaos is a better word"

What her father told her surprised her greatly because she did not think that far. Still, his next words would surprise her more.

"If I don't know better, perhaps, Oda Nobunaga, the demon king has reborn"

She never forgot that. However, she did not understand why her father compared Lelouch with Oda Nobunaga, the most prominent figure in feudal era. She wanted to know more but the look on his father face told her that he did not want to talk it more.

After that, her father made her not met Lelouch more than necessary and that in her father supervision. She also noticed that every time her father met with Makabe head and Lelouch or more particularly Lelouch, something seemed troubled him greatly. She wanted to know what bothering her father but by the look of it, her father did not want to tell her.

It was after her father death and she replaced him that she met Lelouch more often as the head Makabe always brought him when they met and every event under the reason to prepare Lelouch. Something she knew that Lelouch did not need with how he acted. Still, the head Makabe family, Lelouch father was blind to see this or chose to ignore it.

As time passed, she knew exactly what her father meant and why he was troubled every time, he met Makabe head and Lelouch. Lelouch never said anything more than necessary whenever they met. However, his eyes spoke more. The way he observed and studied everything that happened in surrounding with cold and calculative gaze was unnerving her.

It looked like he was judging her.

There was also a hidden dark amusement in it and that small smirk did not help at all. It frustrated her greatly as he seemed to know something she did not.

It was frustrating but also unnerved her.

Fortunately, she rarely saw it.

However, she soon learned that only happened when her advisors and other people proposed something stupid or doomed to fail that Lelouch did it. On other hands, he also did it when she made wrong decision. Before long, she found herself used Lelouch to measure the decision she made.

That soon changed when she found herself could not make a decision and her advisor could come out with something good.

She asked the head Makabe first rather than to did it directly to Lelouch.

She did not want people or Lelouch to know that she was in fact depended on Lelouch to make her decision.

After she heard Makabe head opinion, she proceeded to ask Lelouch under guise to hear what the prodigy of this age had in his mind.

She did a grave mistake in her part by asked that.

She remembered the way Lelouch looked at her with a smirk that said 'took you so long'.

It was at that time she realized that Lelouch knew she had used him to make a decision and kept eyes to him. It also the time she finally got a glimpse of Lelouch skill and perhaps what his father saw in Lelouch and came to fear.

If she categorized Lelouch as a sword, the only sword that came to her mind was Muramasa. The finest and beautiful sword ever forged, which made people, admired it.

However, regardless of that, unfortunately, Muramasa was also a cursed or a demonic sword. That hid it true nature beneath its beautiful form.

Still, it was a powerful sword, which granted its unworldly strength to its user with a price, the sure life or so the legend told.

Truly, a double edge sword but even with that, people still wanted it.

Just like Lelouch to her.

In sense, to her, Lelouch was a double edge sword that could hurt or worse kill the user, which she was.

Still, the benefit overestimated the risk.

She also finally understood her father last advice to her.

"See not the surface but what lies beneath it as nothing more dangerous than the unseen"

She knew that, perhaps, was her father warning to her about Lelouch.

Perhaps, her father also wanted her not involved with Lelouch.

Still, regardless of all things, she sometimes could not help but to attracted to Lelouch. Even if he intimidated, unnerved or scared her, she found herself attracted to Lelouch. After that accident with Maya, her former servant and bodyguard, she could not help but to become more attracted to him. She always wondered, what made her attracted to him. Was it because he treated her like another normal person or his charisma or perhaps because he knew that _truth_?

She also always wondered that perhaps Lelouch was more qualify to lead this nation than her. After, he was more competent than her and…

If he led this nation, perhaps, she could finally be with _that person_ and….No…that was her own selfish wish and an empty dream she had.

Still, she envied _that person_.

Unlike her, _that person_ did not have responsibility she had and not to mention Lelouch and _that person_ was-

"So, your highness, what you need from me?"

**(Skip)**

"So, your highness, what you need from me?"

"Show your respect to her highness!"

Tsukuyomi Mana, Lieutenant of the imperial royal guard and current bodyguard or servant of the Shogun, replacing her twin's Sister Maya, snapped at how Lelouch addressed the Shogun so familiarly.

"That's enough Tsukuyomi," Yuuhi said, stopping her, "It's okay"

"Yes your highness" Mana said simply.

She still did not understand why the Shogun seemed to let such disrespect to her went away like that. Honestly, in her time as the Shogun bodyguard and servant, Lelouch always acted like this and the Shogun always let this slide. She just did not like the way Lelouch addressed the Shogun as if he was an equal to the Shogun. Still, if the Shogun let him, there was no much for her to say.

No matter how much she disliked it.

'Makabe Lelouch' Mana thought silently, glaring at the man, 'If only he didn't exist'

She wondered not for the first time what the Shogun and her twin, Maya saw in him. She wanted to know but she could not ask it to the Shogun because it would look she disrespected the Shogun. She also could not ask it to Maya as they had a falling out in their relationship because that problem.

Still, to think Lelouch was _that person_ …..

He did not deserve to be with _that person_.

She admitted that he deserved the title of prodigy because his skill as TSF pilot. In addition, her instinct screamed that Lelouch was dangerous and she trusted her instinct. Someone like Lelouch should never get close to the Shogun and _that person_. The shogun should just send him away, somewhere far away and void that blasted agreement about Lelouch and _that person_. She knew that the Shogun also knew how dangerous Lelouch was.

But….

'Why her highness kept such dangerous man near her'

**(Skip)**

Iwaya Eiji, Lieutenant Colonel of imperial japan army and Takamura Yui uncle sighed.

The meeting has yet begun but the mood already tensed.

He hoped nothing serious would happen, well, considering they would deliver a bad news to Lelouch that seemed not likely. Still, he owed another thing to Lelouch.

Lelouch saved his niece after all.

He had no doubt for Yui skill but this was her first BETA fight. Therefore, many things could go wrong. The time he heard the news that Lelouch was her squad leader that made him relaxed a bit, as he knew Lelouch skill. However, after he heard the base Yui stationed fallen, honestly, he thought his heart stop for a second. Until another news came that they survived because Lelouch. He never had been so grateful to someone before.

Still, that was until he heard the complete story that Lelouch left behind to let the rest of his squad retreat and what he did.

For him, Lelouch was someone like…a benefactor. Even if Lelouch sometimes scared him to no end though he would never admit it.

Lelouch, after all, was one of the few people that supported his project and the most vocal one.

He remembered when the time he put his proposal, many denied it and he would had a hard time if not for Lelouch. It was thanks to Lelouch that convinced his father and the Shogun about it. His proposal not only approved but also got a huge amount of fund to support it.

That was the reason why when he heard Lelouch taken into a prison because what he did. He immediately informed the Shogun about it. He knew that if he let anyone else to deal with this. They would use this chance as the perfect chance to make Lelouch discharged from the military or something.

After all, Lelouch got his share of his enemy.

**(Skip)**

"So what you did, your highness?" Lelouch said, knowing well nothing would start if he did not take the initiative.

"We have three issues to discuss" Yuuhi started, making Lelouch raised his eyebrow. He already knew one but what the other two was.

"First, about you used the S-11 SD-System regardless there is a direct order not to use it until it has been approved" Yuuhi stated, "Usually that kind violation will make you lose your rank"

Lelouch sensed a 'but'.

"But considering your situation and the fact it protected the defense line 8 from the sudden attack from BETA. You are pardoned"

"Still, after the situation calmed down, you need to address this problem in imperial court" Yuuhi informed.

Lelouch smiled understanding the hidden line in Yuuhi words.

Basically, there were some people that tried to drag him down.

"I see, I understand Your highness" Lelouch said, bowing his head a little, "But I don't think someone like you will come here personally only to deliver that news"

As soon as he said it, the three of them became uncomfortable. There was a sense of dejavu, as if he had….ah, he knew why.

"That's true" Yuuhi smiled sadly, "I`m sorry to be the bearer of bad news but-"

"My father is dead, no, almost all the Makabe family members is dead, isn't it? Lelouch said simply as if he was talking about weather.

The shocked face from Mana, Eiji and Yuuhi was priceless to him.

"And they died because the US army abandon them" Lelouch finished, staring at Yuuhi.

"H-how you know that?"

Lelouch averted his eyes from Yuuhi to Mana, "I know my father and my family members are stationed in Sadogashima with US Army and judging why her highness is here that the conclusion I get"

"Still, how you know the US armies abandon them?" Mana asked in confusion.

Lelouch closed his eyes. He knew it from his experienced, the US armies was always reluctant to fight the BETA head-on in a land war where they were the hardest to defeat. His battle with BETA in China proved that because at that time, there were also several squads from US armies that did that. They abandoned their post because the post they stationed was hard for them to defeat BETA.

The time he heard that his 'father' and other family members stationed in Sadogashima with US armies, he already knew this would happen. With his family's sense of honor and the way US armies act, this was the highest possibility that could happen.

"Experience" Lelouch stated simply, opening his eyes, making Mana took a steep back because what she saw in his eyes.

"Sadly, you are right" Yuuhi said, making Lelouch attention focused on her, "They are fighting to bitter end to cover the retreated squad"

Lelouch stared Yuuhi for a moment that seemed waiting something from him.

"And?" Lelouch asked, not knowing how heartless he sounded and threw the three off balance.

"B-But they are your family" Yuuhi shuttered, not expecting that kind of replied.

"You Highness, we, man of Makabe family knew what awaits us when we join military," Lelouch said, but his heart not in it, "To cry for the dead ones means that we disrespect their death"

"And my father with other my other family members already knew what waited them as they already told me before" Lelouch said, lying through his teeth. Honestly, he could not bring himself to care about them but he still had reputation to guard.

"I-I see" Yuuhi apologized, knowing well what Lelouch meant, "Forgive me"

Lelouch just nodded before asked, "Then, that mean I will be the new head?"

"Yes, from today you are the Head of Makabe family" Yuuhi informed, "I want to put a formal ceremony for it but in our current situation, unfortunately I cannot do that"

"It's not a problem as I don't like that kind of ceremony too much," Lelouch said, no matter what happened, he could not stand that kind of ceremony, "It's too stiff for me if you ask"

That brought a faint smile from Yuuhi, "I see, then no need for that"

"So, what is our current situation?" Lelouch asked offhandedly but as soon as he saw the three expressions, he knew he stepped on landmine.

"Today, exactly at 09:00 am, 10th of August, Kyoto officially fallen under BETA attacks" Mana stated solemnly as both Yuuhi and Eiji expression became sad.

"I see" Lelouch said, not knowing what to say. He knew this would happen but not this fast.

"Is this had something to with the third issues?" Lelouch asked, as they only discussed two out of three.

"Yes and no" Yuuhi replied before looked at Eiji.

"Just a day ago, we got news that a group of BETA made it ways to Yokohama or to be specify Hodogaya ward before we lost our contact to the squad that stained there. Currently we had made defense line circling Yokohama to prevent BETA from advancing but for some reason they did not," Eiji informed, making Lelouch surprised because that was something he did not expect at all. Thankfully, Eiji noticed Lelouch surprise, "We speculate that some of BETA made an underground way to Yokohama, passing our defense line"

"How can that happen?" Lelouch asked, not bothering his surprise, "The BETA cannot dig that fast and for them to not advancing, that is irregular"

True, based what Lelouch knew, the BETA should not dig an underground tunnel that fast. It was quite a distance between Kyoto and Yokohama after all. In addition, there never a case a BETA forces did not advance when they attacked.

"We still investigate about that but the fact remain that BETA somehow get themselves behind our lines and focused in Yokohama," Eiji said. He too had a hard time believing that, "Still, this meant we still did not know many thing about BETA"

Lelouch shook his head, "Then, what connection this had to me?"

"We want to send an attack team to deal with it but…." Eiji trailed off, looking at Mana.

"We don't have man to send, the most we can do is to prevent BETA from advancing" Mana stated grimly, "There still some of us trapped behind BETA lines, not to mention we had to set another defense line-"

"To put simply we don't have enough man power," Lelouch said tiredly. With their current situation, it was no wonder they were sort in man power, "Therefore you want me to go"

"Yes" Yuuhi nodded, "At this time, we cannot afford to send our force there without opening a hole in our defense line or abandon them who trapped behind lines"

"I understood, but, you don't expect me to go by myself don't you, Your Highness?" Lelouch asked calmly. He knew there was other reason why Yuuhi appointed him for this. While what Yuuhi said was true that they did not have enough man power, opening a hole in defense line and abandon them who trapped behind BETA lines.

It just the most convenient excuse.

After all, if Yuuhi wanted, she could use the squad stationed behind defense line that guarded every big city in japan. There should be no problem in doing that.

"Of course not, Tsukuyomi" Yuuhi said, knowing well that Lelouch did not buy that reasons. In addition, something better unsaid.

Lelouch looked at Tsukuyomi who approached him and gave him a file. He read it and when he finished he looked at Yuuhi.

'So this is the reason why' Lelouch thought.

"I see, another deal with UN armies," Lelouch said, closing the file, "Do you know what this mean?"

"Yes" Yuuhi replied simply.

Both of them stared each other for a while.

"I will take my leave then, Iwaya will brief you," Yuuhi said, standing and moving to the door followed by Mana but stopped when she was next to Lelouch.

"Lelouch" Yuuhi whispered quietly, "What do you think will happen now?"

Lelouch stayed silent but that silent was the answer.

Eiji and Mana watched in confusion from what happened but before they could think, Yuuhi already walked away, making Mana ran after her.

"What happened?" Eiji asked Lelouch who remained sat there with unreadable expression.

Lelouch turned his head to Eiji, "Nothing, nothing at all, so…."

"First, thank you for saving my niece Yui" Eiji said, bowing a little while Lelouch just kept silent not saying anything. Eiji just smiled, knowing well Lelouch would act like this but he knew-

"So, what happened to her and the rest of my squad?"

This made Eiji smiled widened a little, "Yui and Kai still not regained their consciousness but they are okay and Yamashiro is in good condition"

"I see, then I have some request" Lelouch said while smirked darkly.

That smirk, Eiji knew exactly what it was. In his time knowing Lelouch, Lelouch only showed that kind of smirk when he wanted something or… he gulped.

"And pray tell what it is?"

**(11 August 1998)**

**-Lake Biwa-**

"She sure had things prepared" Lelouch said to Eiji beside him as they stood in front of a large TSF carrier ship, "To think she gave me this as the means for transportation"

"Well, this means how much her highness thought you in high regards" Eiji shrugged.

"I wonder about that," Lelouch whispered quietly to himself before turned to Eiji, "So, what this ship name?"

"The first TSF carrier that Japan built, Miura-class carrier, Miura" Eiji proclaimed, "This will be her maiden voyage"

Lelouch smiled a little, "Her fist voyage is to attack BETA?"

Eiji chuckled at that, "Yes"

"Still, I heard it will be sometimes before we can use this" Lelouch said, looking over the ship.

"That's not completely true," Eiji said, reassuring Lelouch, "The weapon system and everything else are okay. We only still have not put TSF aboard it and with BETA attacks. We simply cannot afford to spare some"

"I see and how about the escorts?" Lelouch asked.

"One Mogami-class Cruiser, Two Yamagumo-class Destroyer and Two Takashi-class/Type-81 Submarine Tender" Eiji informed, "That's the only ships we can spare"

'Small' Lelouch thought silently, 'but better than nothing'

"So, who is the captain?"

"Takajiro Onishi… and there he is" Eiji said, pointing at the man who approached them.

"Lieutenant Colonel Iwaya, how are you?" Onishi greeted the looked at Lelouch, "And this must Major Makabe"

"Major Makabe Lelouch, at your service admiral" Lelouch saluted, making the man smiled.

"Yes, I have heard you" Onishi said, "After all, it thanks to you that my ship finished faster than it scheduled"

Lelouch looked at Eiji who turned his head away before looked back Onishi.

"It's not a problem admiral. After all, we need everything we could have to fight BETA" Lelouch said pleasantly.

"Yes, I know that. It's a shame that this ship cannot do much in our current situation" Onishi nodded and smiled, "But finally this ship can be used instead docked in the dock doing nothing"

"If that's all, I will leave you two now" Eiji excused himself, "Everything is in the file I gave you"

Lelouch just nodded and saluted to Eiji as he went away.

"He always busy" Onishi commented, looking at Eiji and turned to Lelouch, "I heard what happened to your father, my deepest condolence. We lost a great man"

"Yes" Lelouch said simply.

"Still that might not happened if not because of what US armies did, I know we cannot trust an outsider to defend our homeland" Onishi said in venom, "And now, though I happy that we get the chance to fight BETA, to think we will also carried the people form UN"

"I know what you meant admiral," Lelouch said in fake sadness, following the flow, "We just hope the same thing will not happen with the UN soldiers after all even if they are with UN, they also Japanese"

"Yes, yes, I hope so too but I still not comfortable with that. At least we have you, _our_ _own,_ to lead this operation," Onishi stated, "I don't know what happen if the one in charge is one of UN soldiers"

Lelouch mentally sighed, 'It finally happened'

"By the way admiral," Lelouch said, changing the subject, "Have my two subordinate and the UN soldiers arrive?"

"Ah, yes they have arrived just a moment ago with TSFs" Onishi replied.

"Good, then how fast we can depart?" Lelouch asked, making Onishi smiled.

"We can depart at any time Major," Onishi stated, "Everything good to go"

"Then what we wait for Admiral?" Lelouch asked, making Onishi laughed as they walked to the ship.

'The seed is indeed there' Lelouch though, walking by Onishi side, 'The questions are…."

What he would do about it?

Would he make it die or bloom?

If he made it bloom.

What kind of flower would bloom?

A beautiful white flower of hope or….

A dark twisted flower of despair.

Lelouch could not help but to looking forward for it, to know what kind of end that waited this nation, no, this dying world.

**(Skip)**

**- TSF carrier ship Miura-**

**-V.I.P Private quarters-**

Lelouch sighed as he put down the file Eiji gave to him on the desk he sat on and messaged his forehead. Admiral Onishi was kind enough to give him, his own room, scratch that. That man gave him the V.I.P room for V.I.P person. Lelouch knew that man did this because he wanted something from him or perhaps wanted to get in his good side. Well, if that what that man wanted, he would give it to him. Until, he deemed that man outlive his use of course.

Putting that aside, he got something to think first.

His primary objective was to search and destroy BETA in Yokohama with second objective to help and aid any survivor in Yokohama that left behind.

It was simple and straight to the point.

Even so, there was something did not feel right to him.

The BETA for some reason did not move away from Yokohama. Instead, the BETA stayed at that city and did not make any movement at all. It was quite an unusual for BETA to do that.

It just like the BETA was….no, perhaps he over thinking it.

Still, for this operation, he also would cooperate with UN squad.

This was where another problem came.

He did not mind to cooperate with UN squad but the fact the UN gave him a squad full of rookies was the problem.

'Another rookies' Lelouch thought tiredly.

He hoped this one did not end like the previous one.

But, based on their record, they had an impressive one than his previous rookie squad and not to mention they already had their own role, which a good thing, making him did not have to assign them.

Isumi Michiru, storm or strike vanguard

Hayase Mitsuki, storm or strike vanguard

Suzumiya Akane, gun sweeper

Munakata Misae, gun interceptor

Kashiwagi Haruko, impact guard

Kazama Touko, blast guard

Suzumiya Haruka. Command post personnel

Strom and strike vanguard role were to fighting in front of the squadron and keeping enemy out of range of others. They were close and medium range combatant. The only different between the two was, strike was more offensive than storm.

Gun sweeper role were to engaging enemy with heavy firepower and acting near in frontline, providing backup to vanguard.

Gun interceptor role were watching the flank and managing the kill zone of the squadron, acting from the forward flanks and providing additional cover as necessary.

Impact guard role was maintaining long-range support fire, suppressing or destroying dangerous enemies.

Blast guard role was to herd enemy forces and assist in crowd control, allowing the rest squadron to do their job.

Command post personnel role was to managing communication and other things.

The only missing one was rush guard, which role was to assisting and supporting gun sweepers.

He wondered, perhaps the imperial academy should copy UN training regimen. Even so, to think _she_ was the one that trained them. He knew _she_ had become instructor for UN but he never thought the ones _she_ trained would fall under his command.

The world was indeed a small place.

'Still….' Lelouch though while closed his eyes.

Everything had gone precisely like what he expected.

It would a matter of time and with a few more push, the scenario he had in his mind would happen. His encounter with Admiral Onishi was the proof of it. Still, it needed one strong push to make it happen, as he imagined.

One last strong….

*knock*

*knock*

Lelouch opened his eyes and yelled, "Enter"

The door opened and two female entered, Tsukuyomi Maya and Yamashiro Kazusa. The two widened their eyes in surprise when they saw him. No doubt, Eiji did not mention him as their commanding officer. Sometimes, he did not understand that man sense of humor, just like a certain chief of imperial information agency.

Still, they collected themselves after their surprise subsided and saluted to Lelouch.

"Lieutenant Tsukuyomi Maya reporting for duties"

"Lieutenant Yamashiro Kazusa reporting for duties"

He widened his eyes slightly in surprise. The last time he met Kazusa, she was just a pilot officer but now, she was a lieutenant. It was a testament to her skill.

"Major Makabe Lelouch" Lelouch said though it was not necessary as they knew each other but there were some certain protocol he must followed, "Since today, you two will be assigned under my command effectively"

"Yes sir" They said at the same time while saluted at him.

Lelouch now studied both of them carefully, especially Kazusa.

There was no trace of hesitation and uncertainly he saw before. Kazusa now wore the face of hardened soldier. In addition, deep in her eyes, yes, he saw it, a _seed_.

Yes, the war had made her mature in good ways for him.

Just as he thought, she would be a fine addition to him.

It was a good thing to make her assigned to him.

"First of all" Lelouch said, "Congratulation for your promotion Yamashiro"

"Thank you Mayor" Kazusa replied calmly but with a hint of pride.

But Lelouch noticed that Kazusa seemed to want ask him something, not only her, Maya too. The only reason they had not because the strict protocol.

Lelouch smirked a little, "Before we begin, it's there something you two wanted to ask?"

Before Kazusa could open her mouth to ask what she had in her mind, Maya beat her.

"Did you make me get discharge from my squad so you can take me in?" Maya asked him sternly, glaring at Lelouch. She knew it was weird for her to been suddenly transferred off from her squad. However, now she knew why, after all, the reason for that was in front of her.

Kazusa turned her head to Maya with startled expression because there was a hidden aggressiveness in Maya voice.

Lelouch smiled knowingly, making Maya narrowed her eyes.

"I don't need your he-"

"Maya" Lelouch cut her, surprising Kazusa because how familiar he addressed Maya, "You are here because I recognized your skill and honestly, I need that skill"

"Of course that is the same reason why you are here Yamashiro," Lelouch said, addressing Kazusa who startled slightly because he addressed her suddenly, "Therefore, that is the reason why you two are _permanently_ assigned to me"

That revelation from Lelouch made their eyes widened in shock.

Lelouch smirked inwardly at this, knowing that both of them must think they were assign under him only for this operation. After all, for what he planned to go smoothly, he needed someone reliable under him, which the reason he wanted them.

"But, if you don't want to, I can always get you transferred to another squad after this" Lelouch said sadly, which was a lie.

"No, it's an honor to serve you Major" Kazusa said immediately. It was like a dream to her. Her idol admitted her skill and wanted her to serve him from this day forwards. She would not let this chance go away. After all, if she wanted to surpass him, this was the perfect chance.

However, Maya did not feel the same as Kazusa. She stared Lelouch suspiciously, as she knew that was not all the reason why he did that. After all, in her time knowing Lelouch, there were always some ulterior motives behind his actions.

"I`m glad to hear that Yamashiro" Lelouch smiled before turned to Maya who kept silent., "After all, my only intention is simply to have you two to serve me to your best abilities and in return I will help you two to achieve what you want"

Kazusa beamed at that.

Meanwhile, Maya narrowed her eyes. Unlike Kazusa, Maya could read the hidden meaning in Lelouch words as it directed to her. It meant that Lelouch had no intention for letting the two go even if he stated he would. She knew that Lelouch would do something to make sure they stay with him. In addition, Lelouch just told her that he would help her to achieve her goal.

Her goal to restore her honor after that accident with Shogun that made her fallen from grace. This also her chance to repay what he did for her.

Still, this did not convince her but what options she had.

"I see, then I will be in your care Major" Maya said simply.

"Of course, and before I forget you two can call me by my name, is that clear?" Lelouch said simply, "Maya and…Yamashiro or perhaps I can call you by your name?"

"O-of course Major" Kazusa said.

"Good, now I will brief you two"

**(Skip)**

**-Briefing room-**

Isumi Michiru, Hayase Mitsuki, Suzumiya Akane, Munakata Misae, Kashiwagi Haruko, Kazama Touko, and Suzumiya Haruka were waiting anxiously for their commanding officer. They already briefed about their mission and stressed how important it was before came to here.

It only further made them nervous than they already were.

They just graduated and suddenly assigned with this kind of mission, not to mention they would cooperate with imperial royal guard.

Therefore, it was no wonder they were nervous, after all, this was their first mission and battle against BETA.

Honestly, this was not what they imagined for their first mission.

If they could, they would object it but they were soldier and it was their job to follow orders from their superior.

The door opened, making them turned their attention to the door.

The first one that entered was a female royal guard that wore white royal guard uniform. The second one was a female too but wore red uniform. Finally, the third one was a man wearing blue uniform. They knew immediately that the man was their leader because the color of his uniform.

The three of them stood before them with the man in the middle. They saw the man studied each of the carefully before nodded.

"My name is Major Makabe Lelouch, your commanding officer for this mission" Lelouch introduced himself, "From the right of me is Lieutenant Tsukuyomi Maya and from the left of me is Lieutenant Yamashiro Kazusa, both of them will be my second and third in command"

"Now, please answer when I call your name" Maya said, looking at the file she brought.

"Isumi Michiru"

"Present"

"Hayase Mitsuki"

"Present"

"Suzumiya Akane"

"Present"

"Munakata Misae"

"Present"

"Kashiwagi Haruko"

"Present"

"Kazama Touko"

"Present"

"Suzumiya Haruka"

"Present"

Maya nodded, putting back her file.

"It came to my attention that you all already briefed for this mission," Lelouch stated, "Therefore, I will make this simple. Our primary objective is to search and destroy BETA in Yokohama with second objective to help and aid any survivor in Yokohama. The operation will begin tomorrow, 12 August 1998, at 12:00AM, is that clear?"

"Yes Sir" They said at the same time.

Lelouch nodded, "Based on Intel, the BETA force is focused in Hodogaya ward, with small force of BETA in Nishi ward, Minami ward and Asahi ward. Therefore, we will enter Yokohama through Isogo ward and moving to Minami ward, Hodogaya ward, Asahi ward and then we will retreat to Seya ward, regrouping with another imperial army squad. The number of BETA is approximately around 2500, compromised with Destroyer class, Grappler class, Tank class, Soldier class, Warrior class, and Fort class. Currently, there is no Laser class detected. Any question?"

"No Sir" They said at the same time.

"Good, we will move with formation Wedge-1" Lelouch informed. Wedge 1 was a pyramid like formation with vanguard at the front, followed by middle guard and rear guard. The vanguards usually composed with storm and strike vanguard while middle guard composed with gun sweeper and gun interceptor with rear guard composed with impact guard, rush guard and blast guard. This formation usually used when they attacked a place occupied by BETA or penetrate BETA forces.

"Flight-1, Isumi Michiru and Hayase Mitsuki will be the vanguard led by me"

"Flight-2, Suzumiya Akane and Munakata Misae will be the middle guard led by Lieutenant Tsukuyomi Maya"

"Flight-3, Kashiwagi Haruko and Kazama Touko will be the rear guard led by Lieutenant Yamashiro Kazusa"

"While Suzumiya Haruka will act as our communication officer"

"Is that clear?" Lelouch asked.

"Yes Sir" They said at the same time.

Lelouch nodded, looking pleasant from their answer.

"Now, I have news for you all," Lelouch informed as Kazusa gave him a file and opened it, "This came from Tamase Genjousai, undersecretary general of UN"

"It seems that the seven of you had an impressive training record to make them offered a spot to be the newest addition to the newest special task force A-01 of UN. However, it still not decided, so, based on your performance in upcoming mission, the seven of you will get that spot or not," Lelouch finished and smirking to them, "Therefore, I except the seven of you will show me your full capabilities in upcoming mission"

"Before I dismiss you all, I want you to remember, no, engraved it to your mind," Lelouch stated, staring at each of them in eyes while narrowing his eyes as his tone became cold, "Forget about the 8 minutes of death, just focus staying alive, achieve your mission with all yours might and do not despair until your last breath. Is that clear?"

They shivered at once. The way Lelouch stared and said that to them was so overwhelmed, making them forgets to breathe for a moment.

"Is that clear?" Lelouch asked once more time because he did not get any reply.

"Yes Sir" They said at the same time.

"That's all, you all dismissed"

**(12 August 1998)**

**- TSF carrier ship Miura-**

**-Launch Area-**

"Status?" Lelouch asked while moved his prototype Type-00 Takemikazuchi TSF to the launching pad, which now painted black instead purple.

It seemed the mechanics was having a hard time to clean his TSF from BETA blood and burn marks after what he did. Therefore, they just re-painted it into black instead purple because it was easier.

After all, they did not have enough parts to replace all the outer armor of his TSF and it would kind of weird if some parts of his TSF was purple while other black.

Still, he wondered the weird looks and all attentions that the mechanics gave to him. Unknown to him, the reason was because his TSF became quite a talk between the mechanics. After all, to them, it was the first time they saw a TSF covered with BETA blood that much.

Following behind him was two red and white Type-82/F-4J Kai Zuikaku piloted by Maya and Kazusa while behind them was six blue Type-97 Fubuki piloted by Isumi Michiru, Hayase Mitsuki, Suzumiya Akane, Munakata Misae, Kashiwagi Haruko and Kazama Touko, showing they were belong to UN army.

"All green, ready to go Major" Haruka said over the communication link.

"Is there any change in BETA movement?" Lelouch asked, checking for the last time.

"No, there isn't" Haruka informed.

"Good" Lelouch said, activating his jump unit, "Blast off"

**(Skip)**

**-Isogo Ward-**

As they flew over Isogo ward, nearing Minami Ward, Lelouch could not help to felt uneasy.

Even before this operation began, he already felt it but it was like a nagging feeling behind his mind. So he didn't pay much attention to it.

Now, that feeling was growing stronger.

He wondered if this had something to do with the absent of laser class BETA.

It was a usual thing as sometimes the BETA attacks without laser class type.

But…

Why he felt like this?

"HQ to flight 1 leader please responds"

"This is flight 1 leader, is there something wrong HQ?" Lelouch asked, looking at the screen that showed Haruka face.

"There is a new Intel, the BETA from Nishi, Minami and Asahi Ward are moving to Hodogaya ward"

Lelouch froze as he heard that. His mind was working for the answer but found none.

"Please repeat it again HQ" Lelouch asked, perhaps he heard wrong.

"The BETA from Nishi, Minami and Asahi Ward has just moving back to Hodogaya ward"

"Are you sure?" Lelouch asked, confirming it.

"Yes, we have visual from satellite for that"

Lelouch frowned. The only thing he could think, the BETA was retreating.

It was not strange if the BETA retreated but….

'Why they retreat to Hodogaya ward?' He thought silently. Something weird was happening right now.

"Do you have visual for Hodogaya Ward?" Lelouch asked, thinking that he might find the answer if they had a visual over Hodogaya Ward.

"Negative. There are clouds blocking our satellite for that" Haruka informed.

"Roger that" Lelouch sighed, so much for that, "Flight 1 leader to all, do you copy that?"

"Yes Sir" was the respond from his squad.

"There will be no change of plan but don't let your guard down" Lelouch ordered before he closed the communication line.

A frown adored his face as his mind tried to make some scenario about current situation.

**(Skip)**

**-Minami ward-**

True to what Haruka told them. There was no sign of BETA in Minami ward. Only destruction the BETA left behind greeted them.

However, to be sure, he had sent Flight 2 and 3 to reconnaissance the situation.

"This is flight 2 leaders; there is no sign of BETA here"

"This is flight 3 leaders; there is no sign of BETA here"

"This is flight 1 leader, roger that" Lelouch said, frowning, "Is there any sign of survivor?"

"Negative"

"Negative"

Lelouch sighed, expecting that. However, he got a feeling something was not right but did not know exactly what it was.

"Major" Michuri called over the communication line, "I think you must see this"

Lelouch perked at this. He moved his TSF to Michiru TSF who stood before a fallen TSF, no doubt one of the ones that stationed here, "Is there something wrong Izumi?"

"Look at this Major" Michiru said, moving her TSF aside so Lelouch could see what she saw before.

Lelouch looked at the fallen TSF and noted that the cockpit area ripped out, no doubt by the tank class. He wondered briefly, what was wrong, as it was not wrong to him.

"There is no body" Michiru informed and it was true as Lelouch zoomed up the screen.

There was blood but no body, even body parts.

"Perhaps the BETA ate the pilot whole?" Lelouch supplied.

"That is my first thought too Major but…."

As Michiru trailed off, Lelouch finally got what she meant.

There was a blood trail from the cockpit to outside.

Lelouch could ignore this as the case the BETA dragged and ate the pilot outside but the trail continued to certain distance as it blood grew thin, leaving a small trail of it.

"What do you think Major?" Michiru asked. Her voice was shaking, "Could it be the BETA took the pilot away instead…"

The part 'Ate the pilot?' left unsaid.

"I don't know" Lelouch answered. He did not know what to think about this.

There was a theory about BETA existence but he never thought much about it. Still, he could not help to think that theory perhaps had some merits. Many had wondered why many BETAs had some similar features as human. The answer was different from each person but the popular one from the general populace that knew BETA.

BETA actually some kind of out of control biological weapon developed by a rogue nation rather than alien invaders. However, for they in army and government knew this was not true for several reasons. Their theory why many BETAs had some similar features as human was because BETA made from human and animal bodies. Something that could be true as BETA was carbon based life forms, just like human and animals. In addition, the fact that there were some missing person when BETA attacked and there were no animals in area BETA occupied.

Lelouch shook his head.

There was no time for thinking such thing.

"Just focus on our mission Isumi" Lelouch told Michiru.

"Yes sir"

"To all Flight, we will now move to Hodogaya Ward" Lelouch informed, "Prepare yourself"

**(Skip)**

**-Hodogaya Ward-**

As soon as they arrived at Hodogaya Ward, Lelouch and his squad were having a hard time to believe what they saw.

They expected a city full of BETAs and many other things.

However, they did not expect this.

There was no BETA but far away from where they were a half build large gate that emerged from the ground.

They knew what it was.

This made them wondered if what they saw was a dream, one bad dream.

"Major" Maya said over the communication line with disbelief, "That…"

"A hive" Kazusa said, her voice was shaking, "A hive entrance"

Lelouch averted his eyes to the screen that showed the face of his squad and saw their shocked and disbelieved expression.

"Calm down!" Lelouch said harshly, snapping them back.

"It's true that you all see is hive entrance, however, judging that it's only half done. The BETA only started to build it" Lelouch said calmly, it was no good if he was also panicking, "This Hive is not a phase one hive at all"

Lelouch then opened another communication line, "HQ, this is flight 1 leader, please respond"

A screen that showed face Haruka showed up, "This is HQ, what happened Flight 1 leader?"

Lelouch wondered how he should tell this for a moment but decided to blunt about it, "We confirmed a HIVE being built in Yokohama"

….

….

"Please repeat it again Flight 1 leader"

"We confirmed a HIVE being built in Yokohama"

As soon as Lelouch finished saying that, he could hear someone yelling at the background.

There was no doubt in his mind that they were panicking right now.

…

…..

"Flight 1 leader this is Admiral Takajiro speaking; currently we are trying to contact other for this. Please remain stand by until further notice"

"Roger that" Lelouch said, knowing well this was a delicate matter. They needed to discuss this first with higher up for…

*Bip*

*Bip*

"Major, multiple sign of BETA detected coming from the entrance!" Maya informed, making Lelouch sighed.

"Prepare for combat," Lelouch ordered, "Formation wedge 1"

"Roger!"

**(Skip)**

"There is no end of it!"

Lelouch heard one the UN pilot yelled over the communication line. IF he was not mistaken, her name was Suzumiya Akane.

"Suzumiya pay more attention to BETA!"

He heard Michiru yelled back at Akane.

The UN rookies were doing well against BETA and the most important thing, none died.

Still, even if they were doing well for now but for how long he did not know. The BETA they fought was only grappler and destroyer class. It made him wonder where the other class that, especially the fort class.

*Roar*

Lelouch sighed as he shot another grappler class with his assault rifle.

It had been two hours since they attacked BETA and there still no further order from HQ.

He could imagine that the higher ups were bickering with each other without any solution to their situation. After all, that was what they always did when 'his dead father' brought him to one of 'his dead father' meeting.

Honestly, it made him sick to no end at how pathetic they were.

They spoke honor but their action said otherwise.

"Flight 1 leader to HQ, is there still no orders? We are running low ammo here" Lelouch said, avoiding a destroyer class ram attack.

"This is HQ, there is no order but we can send you supply contain- please wait a second… new order has just come, mission aborted Major, you are ordered to retreat to Tokyo" Haruka informed, while Lelouch already had an idea why they wanted him in Tokyo.

"Roger that" Lelouch said simply, "All Flight, do you copy that?"

"Yes sir!"

**(Skip)**

Their retreat was particularly easy without laser class in the area because they could use their jump unit to fly away.

Right now, they were flying above Kanagawa Ward, moving to Kohoku Ward.

Still, as they were flying, something was bothering Lelouch.

He could not help but to feel something was wrong, but he did not know what.

The BETA action was weird and the lack of other class beside grappler and destroyer were also…

*Thud*

Suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his head.

*Thud*

*Thud*

It was going worse.

*Thud*

*Thud*

*Thud*

"Ugh!" Lelouch let go his right hand from TSF controller and rubbed his forehead with it. However, it did nothing to ease the pain.

Suddenly a screen appeared, showing Kazusa face, "Major, are you alright? Your TSF was movi-"

"I`m alright" Lelouch cut her.

"Major, your face is pale" Kazusa said worriedly.

"I-"

*Bip*

*Bip*

Suddenly a warning appeared and with that, another screen appeared, showing Maya face.

"Major, there is a small- Are you alright Major? Your face is pale" Maya asked, noticing Lelouch pale face.

"I`m okay" Lelouch said simply, "Just a headache, what happened?"

Maya was looking at Lelouch suspiciously for a while, "There is a small group of BETA detected what should we do?"

Lelouch tried to think of something but the pain made it hard to do so, "We will attack them. They might be in their way to Tokyo after all"

"All, flight prepare for battle," Lelouch said, opening the communication line to other, "Our target is a small group of BETA"

"Roger"

With that, he closed all of his communication line and moved his TSF to the red dots position in his radar followed by other.

'What just happened?' Lelouch thought silently. It was the first time he had a headache that hurt.

'No point thinking about it. I`m just tired' Lelouch thought, shaking his head to clear his thought.

**(Skip)**

"What the heck just happened?" Akane voiced what was on everyone mind.

After they arrived at to the place that the radar showed, they saw a very odd thing happened.

A small group of BETA composed from soldier and tank class carried a bus.

This was something they never saw before.

However, upon a closer inspection, there were human inside the bus.

They immediately attacked and swiftly defeated the BETA.

After that, they moved the bus away from that place to inspect it closely.

"There are life sign inside the bus" Maya informed.

*Thud*

Lelouch clutched his head as he felt another sharp pain in his head.

"What we should do Major?" Maya asked as Lelouch watched her face and other from the screen that showed their face. There was confusion and disbelief in their expression.

"I will go and check it," Lelouch said simply. He got a feeling that he must do this, "While you all stand guard"

For a moment, Maya and Kazusa looked like she was against it; however, they did not say it. The same with other but they were a professional soldiers and knew not to disobey their commanding officer order.

"Roger"

With that, Lelouch TSF kneeled and opened the cockpit. He calmly stepped outside and approached the bus.

The bus windows and doors were broken with blood adored it.

He entered the bus and saw man and woman from different ages inside. They were severely injured and none conscious.

Judging with the way their bodies pilled with one and each other. To think BETA attacked the bus because there were human inside was wrong. In fact, it seemed the BETA was the one, which put them inside the bus.

Lelouch started checking each one of them, searching someone that conscious to tell him what happened.

After all, it was weird for BETA to carry a bus with several people still alive inside it when BETA usually ate them immediately after found a human.

*Thud*

Lelouch clutched his head as he felt another pain in his head.

"A..a…"

Suddenly Lelouch heard a voice coming not far from him. He found a young man, severely injured compared other.

*Thud*

"Hey! Are you alright?" Lelouch asked while moved others that lay at the top of the young man, ignoring the pain he felt.

"W..ho a..e y..u?" The young man asked, looking at Lelouch with a half lifted eyes. His voice was raspy; making Lelouch had a hard time to hear him correctly.

*Thud*

"Makabe Lelouch from royal guard" Lelouch said, frowning as he got a clear few how bad the young man injury. The pain in his head also did not help, as it was growing stronger.

"H..lp su..i..ka"

"Please safe your strength" Lelouch said sternly, trying to help the young man.

"No BE..A t..k h..r" The young man voice grew weak which alerted Lelouch.

*Thud*

"Hey, stay with me!" Lelouch yelled, flinching form the pain, "What is your name?"

"Shi…ga..e Ta…e..ru"

*Thud*

"What?" Lelouch asked, clutching his head as the pain grew worse, "What's your name?"

"Shirogane Takeru"

* * *

**AN: **Okay, before anyone say that i did not give the Valkyrie or Isumi squadron enough screen time, well, that because they still did not have any major part in this chapter. Also, if you feel that this chapter rushed, well, i also fell the same but that because i dont know how should i expand it more. Sorry about that.

Anyway, Please review and kept fighting in the name of Lelouch vi Britannia...ups, I meant true love.


End file.
